The Bastard's Love
by Echelon8394
Summary: An alternate version of Game of Thrones. Jon/OC, Robb/Jeyne. Rating may change from time to time. Enjoy :D
1. Chapter 1

_What if Jon actually went to help Robb, not just to avenge his father's death, but to rescue his lover? What if Winterfell had a more powerful ally, one far more powerful than Lannisters and Targaryens combined? What if there was another person present when Ned made his promise to Lyanna before she died? What if Robb survived the massacre at the Red Wedding with the intervention of a miracle?_

Chapter 1

Kia stood next to Robb and the rest of the people of Winterfell as they greeted King Robert Baratheon and his wife, children and army. "Where's Jon?", whispered Kia to Robb. "Mother said bastards aren't allowed to greet the royal", Robb whispered back. Kia sighed. She pitied her best friend, Jon Snow. He was brought back home by Lord Eddard Stark at the end of Robert's Rebellion.

_(Flashback)_

Kia was a guest of Winterfell. Originating from a peninsular next to Westeros called Ten Nations. The land was divided into ten states with one was the equal size of Winterfell. Each state was named by the powers that their warriors wielded; Fire, Water, Air, Earth, Ice, Thunder, Lightning, Necromancer, Mage and Shadow. She was a princess from Ice, sent by her cousin, King Rufus to live there when she asked him if she could.

Kia first came to Winterfell when she was five. Robb, Jon and she were at the same age. When she arrived for the first time, Robb was the only one there with the two year old Sansa and baby Arya. She met Jon later when she saw him with Robb. Even at a young age, the then young Kia felt a little spark for Jon Snow.

When Kia was approved to live in Winterfell, she was overjoyed. When her father died, she was taken under the care of her father's older brother, King Rufus Eis. When her father was alive, the duo made frequent visits to Winterfell, but when Kia's father, Prince Ryder Eis passed away, King Rufus only allowed Kia to make an annual visit to Winterfell.

Kia fell in love with Jon when she was 13. No one knew except Robb. "You have to tell him or other girls will snatch your Jon away from you", Robb once said. But she was too afraid to say it.

_(Present)_

The people of Winterfell watched as Lord Eddard greeted King Robert. She watched as the two men walked away and Kia can only guessed where, the crypt. King Robert's betrothed, Lady Lyanna Stark was the sister of Lord Eddard who died during Robert's Rebellion. She heard that Lady Lyanna was kidnapped by Prince Rhaegar Targaryen and murdered by the prince before King Robert smashed him with his mallet.

"Those stories were full of lies!", her guardian, Luna Xero once said, "I was there during the war, princess and what I experienced was different than what that old oaf had been telling around. Rhaegar was not a monster like his father, the Mad King Aerys. He was the kind one amongst the dragons of Targaryens, but a dragon nonetheless".

Luna was one the Head Warriors from Ten Nations. She and some other people were called Rounins. Rounins were groups of soldiers with different power and species from different state of Ten Nation combined together as one under the orders of the Ten Kings. Luna was a rare species called The Rare Gems. Rare Gems were consisted of 12 people who were born with all power known to Ten Nations. Luna was the Rare Gem Amethyst and was said to be the dangerous among The Rare Gems.

Luna was also a friend to the House of Stark due to her frequent visit as a diplomatic ambassador for Ice Nation with Winterfell. Lord Eddard or was familiar with the nickname Ned in the House of Stark appointed Luna to be the godmother of his children. She was close to Robb, Arya and especially Jon. Luna knew what it was felt like to be a bastard since she was one. Now, she served as Kia's protector.

Kia felt Westeros was cruel to children who were born out of wedlock. In Ten Nation, children like Jon were at least acknowledged and adopted and loved. Jon felt out of place when Lady Catelyn Stark was present. She never like Jon and often told Kia to never be closed to Jon, but Kia never listened.

"Kia?", Robb called her, snapping her out of her thoughts. She turned around and faced the eldest Stark son. "Honestly, my friend. If you don't stop daydreaming about how many children you and Jon will have and tell him that you love him, I'll shout to the whole Westeros that you love him", Robb threatened, teasing his friend. Kia's cheek went bright red and she playfully hit his arm. "You wouldn't dare, son of Stark!", she said. "Try me, daughter of Eis", Robb teased her.

"Children, come inside!", Lady Catelyn called Robb and Kia as they were the ones left outside. "Last one in gets to dance with the Lannister", Robb challenged Kia to a race. "You're on, Young Wolf", said Kia as they raced inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Chp 2

When the royals and Starks dined, Kia slipped away to find Jon. She found him at the stables with Tyrion Lannister, known as The Imp at court. "Jon?", Kia called him. He turned around and gave her a warm smile. "Princess Kia of Ice, eh? You're sure far from home…", said The Imp. Kia curtsied at him and said, "It was my decision. My cousin sent me here because I wanted to".

"I see. When Lord Eddard departs for King's Landing, will you come along?", asked Tyrion. "I…, I'm not sure..., if he wants me to tag along", said Kia. "I saw the way my nephew looked at you this afternoon", said Tyrion and it earned him a glare from Jon. Robb and Arya must've told him how Prince Joffrey looked at her like she was a buffet.

"Lord Tyrion, do you mind if I borrow Jon for a while?", Kia asked. Tyrion chuckled and said, "When a woman calls, we must answer Lord Snow". He walked away with a wolfish smile. "Your Grace", Jon said and bowed. "Jon, for the love of the seven gods, stop calling me that!", she said, "I need to tell you something and it's urgent. Is there any place where we can talk privately?".

Jon pulled her to the river where Robb, Arya, Kia and he often came to get away from the sword practice by Jory and sewing by Septa Mordane. Ghost, Jon's direwolf pup stood guard up the slope just in case if anyone noticed their absence. He let her sat by the river bank and he settled himself next to her.

"Ok, what is it so important that it has to be a secret?", Jon asked. Kia stood and paced back and forth. Jon interrupted by blocking her way and held her arms. "Kia, what's wrong?", Jon asked again. Kia remembered what Robb told her, _"You have to tell him or other girls will snatch your Jon away from you". _

"I love you Jon", she blurted it out. Jon looked at her, puzzled and astonished. "Jon? Say something…", Kia said. She held out a hand to caress his cheek but he stopped her before she began. Kia was confused. "Why? Why me?", Jon asked her as he let her hand go. "Why not you? I have love you from the first day I saw you", Kia answered. "But you're a princess and I'm nothing more than the bastard of Winterfell…", said Jon.

"No, you're more than that to me! My father even discussed with Lord Eddard bout our…, betrothal…", Kia said, shyly. Jon realised now as to why his lord father was reluctant to let him join The Nights Watchmen. "I can't accept your love, Kia", Jon said. "B-but, why?", Kia asked. Jon gave no reply.

"Jon, please…", Kia started to sob, "Don't do this to me…". "I'm sorry Kia. I'm so sorry", was all he could say. Kia ran back to the castle, tears covered her eyes and cheeks until she reached her room. She avoided the party and when she reached her room, she barred the door. She landed on her bed and cried herself to sleep.

(At the river)

Jon regretted every word he had said, but it was for the best. Kia was a princess and she deserved more than just a bastard like him as a husband. "We saw and heard everything", Jon heard a voice. He turned around and saw his godmother Luna, Robb and Arya. "I hope you're happy that you made her cry!", Arya scolded her half-brother and stomped away. "You could've at least be subtle", said Robb and followed Arya from behind, leaving Jon and Luna alone.

"What's wrong, my child? You deserved happiness. Sansa for example, she's head over heels for that royal prick of a prince", said Luna. "Kia deserved better, not like the likes of me", said Jon as he stared to the moon. "What if she suddenly had to marry someone like…, oh I don't know, Tyrion? Kingslayer Jaime Lannister? Become King Robert's mistress? Joffrey's mistress perhaps or someone as cruel as The Mad King?", said Luna.

Jon couldn't bear to hear if Kia had to marry Joffrey or any Lannister men, especially Jaime or Tyrion. If she did married a Lannister, she would've despised and killed herself. "But, Ma…", Jon said, calling Luna 'Ma' as per usual, "I don't think I'm suitable as much as the Lannisters aren't suitable to her".

"Jon, you know I'm a Rare Gem Other right?", Luna asked suddenly. "Yes, Ma... Why are you asking me the same question over and over again?" Jon answered. "I recently encountered a premonition. Something bad will happen and it'll not end up with happy endings. I can see blood split everywhere, Jon. Just like the times during Robert's Rebellion. I tried to tell Rhaegar to be careful, but alas, he was 'smashed' by that big old oaf", said Luna.

Jon knew Luna was a diplomat ambassador and she was close to Lady Lyanna, but she hated to tell the tales of what happened to her. "Why are you so eager to marry me off to a princess?", Jon asked. "Because, Jon my dearest, you deserved happiness…", Luna answered before using the Shadow Teleport to attend to Kia. Luna treated him like a mother to a son. When she came to Winterfell with gifts, he had the biggest one compared to the gifts that the Stark children received.


	3. Chapter 3

Chp 3

A few days past after the river incident and Kia kept to her room until it worried Lady Catelyn. Luna assured it was just some hormone imbalance due to her period cycle. Robb and Arya came to visit as well as Lord Eddard to comfort her. Jon was nowhere to be seen. All Kia did was to stare into nothing, until she heard the news of Bran fell from a high tower.

Kia ran from her room to Bran's across the palace. When she arrived, she saw Lady Catelyn by Bran's side, praying and crying and Maester Luwin was attending to the young boy's wound. Lord Eddard was probably had gone to the godswood to pray, Luna was next to Maester Luwin, helping to cure Bran by using her healing power, while the Stark children took turn to see their younger brother.

Jon was still missing. "Where's Snow?", Kia whispered to Robb. The Young Wolf knew she only called Jon 'Snow' was when she was really angry at him. "No idea. Father went to look for him. He's probably somewhere. He'll be here", Robb whispered back.

A few more days went by, Jon only visited Bran when Kia was not there and he only stood outside because Lady Catelyn was inside. Kia decided to tag along with Lord Eddard to Winterfell with Sansa, Arya and Septa Mordane. Luna would follow but since she was helping to tend to Bran's wound, she would've to shuffle back and forth from Winterfell to King's Landing and vice versa.

On the day of the departure, Kia saw Jon in all black, leaving with Benjen Stark for The Wall. To her surprise, Jon galloped towards her and stepped down from his horse. He bowed to her and said, "Your Grace, I have a gift for you to help you remember me by". Although she was angry at him, she was slightly excited to see what was in stored for her.

Jon leaned forward and kissed her with passion. Kia thought the time had stopped and wished that time did stopped so she could feel the passion burning through the kiss. When he ended the kiss, both were breathless. "I love you too Kia, but I'm sorry that we might not be together as one. I love you too from the first time we met and you were the only one that will stay in my heart as long as I still breathe. Till death do us part, my love", he said before jumping back on his horse and galloped away to North while she headed to South to King's Landing. His final words will forever sear in her heart.


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N: Words in Italic are Dorthrakian).**

Chp 4

After weeks of travelling, they finally reached King's Landing. Some unwanted incident happened along the way. Kia and Arya were playing knight with a butcher's boy named Miccah and Joffrey interfered. The prince threatened the butcher's boy, even though Miccah was just pretending and Nymeria growled at him. When the young pup tried to attack the prince as Joffrey raised Lion's Tooth, Kia stood in between and received a scratch on her ribs. Joffrey ran first as he didn't want to be associated with some unwanted incident, followed by Sansa, trailing behind him.

The trio only told Lord Eddard. Ned said it wasn't that serious and Arya and Miccah received nothing but slaps at their wrists. Kia wrapped her wounds and it healed fast, thanks to Luna's healing power that barely left a scar. Another Rounin leader was left to overtake Luna's duty as Kia's guardian, named Elaine Lazare Black while Luna and another Rounin leader named Lara-Ann Rae received a mission from the Ten Kings of Ten Nation.

Kia settled herself on her bed in her new room at the Red Keep while Elaine picked out Kia's dress for tomorrow. Elaine shifted her eyes to Kia. The young princess was looking solemn and her eyes were empty. "Princess?", Elaine called out. Kia, who was in deep thought, snapped out as Elaine called her.

"Are you alright princess? Were you thinking about Jon and Bran and Winterfell?", asked Elaine. Kia nodded and said, "I'm worried for Bran. What if he never walk or climb again as he used to? Jon is far at the Wall. I heard stories about Wildlings and White Walkers. I fear for his life". "My dear princess, I can assure you; one, Bran will surely walk. Luna is a powerful Other, a Rare Gem nonetheless. She has the power to heal Bran's wound. Two, Luna can actually be at a few places at the same time. So, she can visit Jon and Bran and be here at the same time. Amethyst is the rarest of all Rare Gem. They can do things unlike any Other can't do or limited in a certain areas", Elaine explained.

Kia was still afraid. "Still, I'm afraid. Where's Luna by the way? What my dearest cousin and the other kings had ordered her to do?", she asked. "Viserys Targaryen in Pentos is marrying his sister to Khal Drogo, in return that the khal would lend the prince his army to take back Westeros. Rounins as per usual, being diplomatic ambassadors had gone to attend the wedding. The Dorthraki never cross the Narrow Sea. They think their horses couldn't stand the water and it might poison them", Elaine answered.

Kia found it odd to marry siblings to each other. "How on earth could you marry your own sibling? Doesn't it feel strange to you? I find it gross", Kia said with the disgust look on her face. "You may find it disgusting but in reality it happened, even today in this very court", said Elaine. "Really? Who?", Kia asked eagerly. "Rounins had their suspicion but we still need proof. Our plan will unfold the truth when the time comes. Now, off to bed. Lord Eddard and King Robert expect you in the morning for breakfast. Good night, Your Grace", said Elaine and left Kia puzzled. What plan did the Rounins had in mind?

(Meanwhile, at Pentos)

Luna, Lara and a few of Rounins fighters came via teleportation to a wedding by the sea, wedding of Daenerys Targaryen to Khal Drogo. Illyrio stood and welcomed the Rounins. "I hope you understand that they only speak Dorthrakian, except Daenerys, Viserys and myself", Illyrio said. "I know a few words", said Luna. Illyrio escorted them so they could see the bride and groom and paid their respect. Luna smiled to the young bride. _"May I greet your bride, khal?"_, Luna asked.

Khal Drogo looked at Illyrio and the older man nodded. The khal turned to Luna and gave an approval nod. Luna stepped up and Daenerys stood up, facing each other. "The last Targaryen siblings. You look beautiful, princess. I'm sure your brother will be happy if he was still alive", said Luna. "You know Rhaegar?", asked Daenerys. "I'm a diplomatic ambassador. Of course I've met him. He was a great man and one of my true friends", Luna answered.

Luna gave the princess a motherly hug and gave the bride and groom a gift; a black horse from the Shadow Mountain in Ten Nations for the groom and a beautiful necklace with an amethyst pendant for the bride. They feasted, but the Rounins didn't touch the horse meat as they saw it as disgusting as how the Dorthraki celebrated the wedding. "A wedding without at least three deaths is a dull event for the Dorthrakian", said Illyrio.

Luna noticed the older Targaryen sibling, Viserys kept his eyes to Lara, watching her every move and eyeing every inch of her body. "Targaryen alert at two", Luna whispered to Lara. Lara took a peek and saw Viserys smiled and winked at her. 'Oh boy…', thought Lara. "He's cute, but his smile is creeping me out", Lara whispered.

"Cute? He's crazy! He married off his sister for an army!", Luna said out loud but only loud enough for the two of them to hear. "Cute still…", said Lara and walked away with her cup of wine. Luna gave a smack to her face. Then, she saw Viserys stood and followed Lara. She summoned a small shadow figure of a snake. Being born and raised at Shadow in Ten Nation, one of the Shadow warrior's ability was to summon shadow figure that can take up any form, human or animal.

"Follow Lara and make sure nothing happens to her", she whispered to the snake as she patted it's head and fed a little honey wine to it. The snake slithered and nodded, understood the order that it just received and slithered away to execute the order.


	5. Chapter 5

Chp 5

Lara sat on a rock nearby a stream. She was slightly drunk due to a few cups of wine she just drank. She heard a few twigs cracked, notifying her that someone was behind her. She turned around and found a silver haired man, Viserys Targaryen. "Your hair, why is it purple?", asked Viserys. "From where I came from, Necromancer of Ten Nation, we devised spells and well…, I love to change the colour of my hair. Right now, I feel like…, purple", she said with a hint of seduction in her voice.

Viserys was quickly attracted to her. Lara's hair matched his eyes. She stood and walked towards him, swaying her hips to seduce him. When they were inches apart, Lara caressed his cheek and Viserys caught her hand and kissed it, his lips lingered on her palm. "Charm…. So tell me, Viserys, what do you plan to do now?", said Lara. "I will conquer back what was mine from the Usurpers and I, Viserys, Third of My Name, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and rightful king of Westeros…", he said as his hand snaked around her waist and whispered to her like a lover, "want you in my bed…".

Lara blushed and giggled. They were very seriously drunk. Lara heard Luna through Luna's telepathic call and ignored it completely. They kissed and Viserys pushed her down on the soft grassy ground so he could be on top. She giggled as he nibbled her ear and left a trail of kisses from her jaw to her neckline. Lara was clearly having fun, until Viserys decided to be rough on her.

He started to tear off her dress and when Lara realised of his attention, she started to fight but her magic won't work in her drunken state. She wanted to scream but Viserys silent it by smothering her mouth with his. Suddenly, the snake that Luna sent turned into a large basilisk and whipped Viserys by its tail far away from Lara.

Luna appeared with a man with golden hair. It was the Head of Rounin, Aaron Aerosons, and he gave a cloak for Lara to cover up. "You think you can handle a Targaryen while I take Lara back to the healers at Mage?", Aaron asked. "I've handled worst", Luna answered. Aaron picked Lara up, bridal-style and disappeared. Luna turned her attention to Viserys while the basilisk decreased back to shadow and formed a ball in Luna's hand. "One more move like that and it won't be just a basilisk, my dear prince", she said and disappeared, leaving a very scared Viserys after what he just experienced.

Luna returned to the wedding and informed Illyrio and Daenerys that she had to leave. "My lady, the feast is not over yet", said Illyrio. Luna ignored the man and walked up to Khal Drogo. _"Khal Drogo, I'm leaving Daenerys to your care. Treat her well or face my wrath"_, she said. Khal Drogo chuckled and said, _"Your wrath? You are nothing but a woman"_. That was his mistake.

Luna's eyes turned black with amethyst coloured irises and a dragon rose from the flame and fired it's breathed, burning the ground nearby it and scaring the khalasar. Luna snapped her finger and the dragon disappeared. _"Do we understand each other now?"_, she said as her eyes turned back to normal. Khal Drogo nodded. Luna turned to Daenerys and said, "Maybe one day, when you're a little bit older, I'll let you ride my dragon". Luna curtsied and finally left, teleporting herself away from the wedding scene and the other Rounins followed.

(The next day, at King's Landing)

Kia woke up and bathed. She wore an ivory dress with gold embroidery and went to join the breakfast. She sat next to Arya and Lord Eddard while Sansa sat next to Joffrey. She hated Sansa for siding that royal brat, but Sansa was promised to Joffrey. No matter what, she must side him in all circumstances. "Arya, what shall we do today?", Kia asked. "I have a sword practice with someone that father had arranged", Arya said softly. "Can I watch? I promised I won't interfered", Kia begged. "Alright, you can come and watch me", Arya said. Lord Eddard smiled at the two girls.

After breaking fast, Kia watched as a man from Braavos named Syrio Forel taught Arya the art of sword dancing of Braavos. When Syrio was done with his training with Arya, Luna appeared with a woman with lilac coloured hair next to her. Kia and Arya ran to hug Luna and Luna returned their hug.

"Kia, I'll need to borrow Elaine. This is her replacement; Lara-Ann Rae", said Luna. Lara bowed a bit and smiled. Elaine arrived and hugged Kia and Arya farewell. "I'll be seeing the two of you again. I'll miss you two but I missed my dear husband more. Pray tell, Luna, how is he? How is Azreal?", said Elaine. "Your son misses you too, but your husband is like a love sick puppy. I suggest you spent a day with them before we headed out for our mission", said Luna.

The duo disappeared back to Ten Nation. Lara turned to them and said, "So, what shall we do right now?".


	6. Chapter 6

Chp 6

Men at the Night's Watch were busy training until suddenly a black mist appeared and revealed Luna as stood there with everyone astonished as how she did that. Benjen came down and greeted her. "I'm here to see Jon. Where can I find him?", she asked. "Right this way then", said Benjen as he led her to the top. She found his godson staring further north.

"He's been like that ever since we took off from Winterfell", Benjen whispered. "I'll talk to him. Benjen, be careful. I have a sudden bad feeling", Luna said. Benjen nodded and left. Luna walked as quiet as a mouse and startled Jon by tapping the boy's shoulder. Jon jumped a little when Luna tapped his shoulder and Luna chuckled. "Ma, that's not funny!", said Jon. Luna ruffled his hair and leaned over the edge.

"How are you?", she asked. "It's colder here, but other than that I'm perfectly fine", he answered. "Do you miss Winterfell? Do you miss Rob, Bran and Arya? Do you miss…, Kia?", she asked again. "I miss everything, including her. How is she? Is Bran awake?", Jon said. "She's doing well, though sometime thinking of you made her stare into the space and the ladies court started to distant themselves from her. Bran's in the process of waking up. I'm still in need of a few ingredients for my potion so I can heal his paralysed legs. Until then, the spell I put should keep him alive, but I do need to check on him from time to time", said Luna.

Jon nodded in silent. "Jon, if anything happened, if I called for you, you have to come. Leave the Wall. I told this to Benjen before you left Winterfell and I'd hope the commanders understand my reason. Something bad will happen and when it does and if I'm not there to protect it, Winterfell will turn to ruins", Luna said. "Ma, what will happen? Does it connected to your premonition?", Jon asked. "I don't know Jon. I hope not and I hope that premonition will not come true", Luna answered.

(Back at King's Landing)

Lara and Kia sat next to Arya, Sansa and Septa Mordane as they watched a tourney being held to celebrate the new Hand of King, Lord Eddard. Knight all over the realm came to celebrate and joust. When it was Ser Jaime Lannister's turn, he rode and presented Lara a rose. He smiled and winked at Lara, who had light golden hair today. She gave the knight an awkward smile and a little wave.

Lara was afraid of any approach made by any man. She was still traumatized by her night with Viserys. She admired the silver haired prince's looks. Viserys was a charmer and alluring. Jaime looked all the same. His eyes were glittering and full of lust when he looked at her as he gave the rose. Kia noticed the looks between Ser Jaime and Lara and she was afraid as well.

That evening when Lara escorted Kia back to her room at the Keep, Prince Joffrey and Ser Jaime intercepted them. Both men bowed at the ladies. "I'll find Lady Sansa for you, Your Grace", said Lara. "No need. I wish to talk to the princess alone", said Joffrey. "Joff and Kia can walk ahead and we will walk behind. Perhaps a talk so we can get to know each other?", said Jaime. Lara and Kia blushed at their request and hesitantly accepted it.

Kia and Joffrey walked first followed by Lara and Jaime a few feet behind. "They say Ice was as cold as Winterfell", Joffrey said after a few moment of walking in silent. "Ice is much colder, Your Grace. If you don't wrap yourself properly, you might die in the coldness of the wind", said Kia. "My fair lady, you and I were born of royalty. Therefore, the word 'Your Grace' doesn't exist between you and I. You can call me Joffrey", said Joffrey. "Sansa will be jealous if I can call you Joffrey and she can only call you 'Your Grace'", said Kia.

"She's not a princess, but you are. I would also like to thank you, for saving me from that savage beast the Stark girl kept, with a gift", he said and fished out a necklace with a tiny emerald stone locket that reflected his eyes. Kia held it in her hand and said, "It's beautiful, You-…, I mean Joffrey". "Aren't you going to wear it?", Joffrey asked. They stopped as Joffrey took the necklace and fastened it around her neck. The necklace hung low nearby her cleavage.

"Beautiful", said Joffrey as he traced a line at the necklace, his finger softly touching her breast. Kia's cheeks went red and back away a few steps. 'Jon would never touch me like that. He's not Jon…', Kia whispered to herself. "I'm sorry if I…, had offend you", said Joffrey. "Don't be. No man has ever touch me like that…", Kia said.

Joffrey gave a wolfish grin, a grin that, in Kia's point of view, showed as if Joffrey had won a prize. Joffrey grabbed her hand and put it on his arms and they walked hand in hand through the corridor. Behind them were Ser Jaime and Lara. "I heard stories of sorcerers from Necromancer can change their hair colour. Is it true my lady?", asked Jaime.

Lara didn't answer him, but her hair turned from light golden to black colour. "Does that answer your question, ser?", said Lara as she changed her hair to lilac coloured, the colour of Viserys' eyes. "This colour suits you better, my lady", said Jaime, as he lightly brushed a strand of hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. Lara felt like butterflies swarming in her stomach and her heart skipped a beat. "Thank you, Ser Jaime", as he also put her hand on his arms and they walked side by side behind the prince and princess. What's this feeling that she had for Jaime Lannister? What about Viserys Targaryen? Lara was getting more confused with her emotions.


	7. Chapter 7

Chp 7

Viserys sat and stared into the fire. The woman with the purple hair, hips swaying and had sensuality in her words captured him. For a while that night, he forgot Westeros, forgot the Iron Throne and forgot everything. She was as beautiful as the fire that he's staring at right now, but the way he acted the other day with her was out of his control. He regretted it.

He cursed himself for that. "Viserys?", he heard Daenerys called him. He spun around and nodded at his sister, acknowledging her presence. Daenerys sat nearby and asked, "Are you ok? You've been distancing yourself lately". "I think I drove someone away. I met her at your wedding. She was with that woman who had the magic and the dragon appeared from the fire. She was so sweet, sister but I think I accidentally went over the boundaries with her that day", answered Viserys.

Daenerys sighed and said timidly, "Maybe…, you should've…, um, apologize?". "I would love to sweet sister, but when is the time that I should apologize to her? I don't even know where she is", said Viserys. Daenerys was shock. She never saw his brother head over heels for a woman, a foreigner nonetheless. Then, they heard Khal Drogo in Dorthraki, looking for Daenerys. "Go on, sweet sister. You husband needs you", said Viserys.

Daenerys stood up and gave her brother a peck at the cheek before attending Khal Drogo. What's up with Viserys? Who was this woman that has captured her brother's hard and cold heart and melted it away to form the new and softer Viserys?

(Meanwhile, at King's Landing)

Kia was sitting by the window of her room, sewing a handkerchief. When she finished, she realised she ended her sewing with the initial JS. Jon Snow. Kia often day dream that one day she will be called Kia Snow. She didn't mind having the surname Snow, but alas she and Jon were never meant to be.

Lately, Kia felt a spark for Joffrey, but she couldn't do that. Stealing some else's betrothed. "Perhaps I'll grow an old spinster", she sighed to herself. "Says who?", said a voice that startled the young princess. Kia turned around and saw Luna by the doorway. All donned in black as usual, Luna chuckled at the 'old spinster' remark.

"You'll marry someone one day, princess. I'm sure you shall, my dear", said Luna. "I miss Jon. His kiss still burn on my lips", said Kia. She was longing to see him. "I just visited him at The Wall", said Luna. Kia looked at her with hope in her eyes and said, "How is he? Is he doing well?". "He's ok. He misses you too", said Luna.

Kia's smile lit and she spun around in circle, the hem of her dress formed circle as she spun. Then suddenly they heard heavy footsteps. Kia stopped spinning and Luna stood in front of her protectively. It was the Hound and Joffrey. "The prince wants a private audience with the princess", said the Hound. Luna looked over to Kia and she nodded in approval. Luna stepped aside and Joffrey went in and shut the door.

"I just got back from overseeing some shipment with my uncle and I.., bought this for you", said Joffrey as he fished out a thin white gold bracelet with diamonds adorning on it. Kia was speechless. "Do you…, um, do you like it?", he asked. "It's beautiful Joffrey. Thank you so much", she answered. Joffrey gave a satisfied smile. Then he saw a handkerchief and grabbed it. When he saw the initial JS, he was slightly angry and jealous.

"Kia, who's JS?", Joffrey asked. Kia detected a hint of jealousy and rage in his voice. She needed to come up with an excuse. "Jon Snow, an old friend of mine back at the North. I think his name day is around the corner and I hope to send it to him. I'm making one for you later", she said. Joffrey's face warmed up and smile. "That's very kind of you", said Joffrey.

"It's the least I could give", said Kia. She blushed and looked away. Joffrey held her chin and turned her head to face him. "Don't look away Kia. You're beautiful when you blushed", said Joffrey before he turned his heeled and walked out with the Hound behind him. Luna came in and shut the door. "What was that?", she asked.

"A gift…, from Joffrey", said Kia. "You…. Have you forgotten about Jon? That soon?", said Luna. "No! I haven't even once forgotten about him! I miss him! I want to be in his arms and his kiss on my lips! But I can't…. I can never have them…", said Kia as she fell to her knees and cried. Luna sat next to her and hugged her. "There, there…, dear princess… Hush now", Luna tried to comfort Kia.

Suddenly, Sansa and Septa Mordane burst into the room. Luna quickly grabbed the bracelet and hid it in her sleeve. "What was Joffrey doing here?", asked Sansa and this time it was her turn to sounded a little jealous. "He was merely inquiring about…, Ice. He often asked what was it like to live there and was it colder than Winterfell. So, I answer all his curiosity. No need to be jealous Sansa", said Kia still sobbing slightly. "Whatever it is after this, he my betrothed. So if you want to see him, don't do it privately!", she yelled before storming away, followed by Septa Mordane.

"That was weird…", said Luna. Kia sighed solemnly. She couldn't have Jon and the chance to be at least friends with Joffrey was miles away if Sansa acted all jealous. She got up and lied down on her bed and cried herself to sleep. Luna kissed her forehead and tucked her to bed before teleported herself back to Winterfell to check on Bran.


	8. Chapter 8

Chp 8

Luna arrived at Winterfell the next day. Bran just woke up but his legs were still paralysed. "Don't worry Bran. I'll get that legs of yours fixed", she said. Bran only gave Luna a sad smile. "What's the matter Bran?", Luna asked. "Will that potion make me walk and climb like usual?", Bran asked. "Of course, child…. I just need a little bit of ingredient and it's quite rare to find at Ten Nation", Luna answered. "Can't you find it here?", said Bran. Luna shook her head and said, "It's called the Bloodstone Flower. Only one tribe at Necromancer can grow it. At the moment, according to a friend of mine, the flower will not bloom in another a moon or so. Once it bloom, she'll pluck it and I'll mix it with my potion and use it to heal you", said Luna.

Then, Lady Catelyn and Robb came. "Well, will he walk?", asked Lady Catelyn. "In a matter of time, my lady. To wait for the flower to bloom, I counsel patience", Luna answered. "How long?", Lady Catelyn demanded. "In another moon or so. Bloodstone flower doesn't bloom fast. It only blooms at night and it's quite poisonous. If you don't know how to handle it and get yourself cut, you'll be poison and there's no cure to it", said Luna.

Lady Catelyn sighed in despair. "Patient, dear mother. Ma knows what she's doing", said Robb. Lady Catelyn nodded and sat next to Bran. "What news of King's Landing?", asked Robb. "Nothing much. Court was boring, hot and full of whispers. Ned's doing his job and Sansa busying herself by spending time with that royal prick", Luna answered, but she left out the part where Joffrey gave things to Kia. "I don't know what she sees in that boy. Can't even wield a sword", Robb mumbled and Luna just shrugged her shoulders.

(That night)

Viserys was relaxing in his tub. The hot water calmed his tense muscles and suddenly, he smelled a scent of honey wine and a little hint of lilies. It was a familiar scent. Viserys looked around. "Who's there? I'm a dragon and you do not want to wake the dragon!", he yelled. "And if I do wake the dragon, what will it do to me?", said a voice. Viserys knew that voice, the one filled with sensuality at Daenerys' wedding.

Lara came out from the shadow, wearing a dress that revealed her pale shoulder and slits up to both her thighs. "I'm not sure if you remember me", she said. Viserys smiled and stood out of the tub naked. "I was wondering where you were", he said as he slipped on his robes. "I was…, somewhere", she said. "Not going to tell me?", he asked. "Make me…", she answered, her voice filled with lust.

"Are you not afraid? I don't want to lose control like last time", he said. "Not if I'm the one who's in control", she purred. Viserys smiled and pulled her closer. He gave her a soft kiss which she gladly returned it. He could feel her hands untying his robes and slid it down from his shoulder. She could feel his hands unlacing the strings that held her dress and let it fall to the ground.

"You know, the tub is still warm. Maybe…, we can go to bed a little later?", Viserys whispered into her ear as he nibbled it. "I don't mind. I do need a bath anyway", said Lara, seductively. He picked her up, bridal style and they entered the bath tub. Viserys was leaving a trail of kisses, from her stomach to her neck and he earned a soft moan from her. "I'm sorry about the other day. I didn't mean it", he said. "I forgave you. Now, if you stop kissing me, you'll be far from over than just guilty", she said. Viserys smiled and they spent the rest of the night in each other's arms.

(Meanwhile in King's Landing)

Luna arrived to find Kia was asleep alone and no sign of Lara. "Where is that witch now?", she said to herself. Luna decided to leave a duplicate of her to guard Kia while she strolled the grounds of the Red Keep to find Lara. She walked from one block to another and still no sign of the young witch who had the thing to change hair colour more than a king change his mistresses.

When she arrived to another block, she passed by a room. Suddenly Luna heard two people arguing in the room. Luna crept backwards and eavesdropped to the conversation. It was Queen Cersei and her twin, Ser Jaime and from their fight, Luna smiled. The Rounins suspicion has been confirmed. She walked back to Kia's room with a dark smirk. 'We were right, Lord Arryn. We were right all along…', she thought , 'Time to tell the others…'.

She instructed her duplicate to watch over Kia and let her know when Lara returned while she headed back to Rounin Headquarter in Ten Nation to inform her newly found information to the Head of Rounin.


	9. Chapter 9

Chp 9

Lara woke up in Viserys' arms. She felt so happy and content. "Good morning, my dear", said Viserys. "Good morning to you too, my love. Did you sleep well?", she asked. "With you, I slept like a baby. It's been a while since I slept like that…", he said. Lara gave a quick peck and got up. "Where are you going?", Viserys asked, worried to lose her.

"I've been missing the whole night. Luna might kill me if I missed duty right now", said Lara. As they lay in bed last night, Viserys told the stories of the Targaryen clan while Lara told him about Ten Nations and Rounins. "Can't you skip the duty?", he said, pouting his lips. Lara smiled and kissed him, lingering her lips at his own. "Not unless you want them to chop off my head. I'll return tonight if I can, my love", she said. "I love you", he said. The first time he told a girl that he love her sincerely.

"I love you too Viserys", she said and smiled at him before disappearing back to King's Landing. Viserys landed on his bed, hands underneath his head and smiled gleefully. He had won the heart of the girl he liked without his temper intervened.

(Back at King's Landing)

Lara appeared in her room and quickly changed into the formal Rounin black cloak. When she exited her room, she was startled to see Luna sitting on the floor with a small black dragon on her shoulder and a large basilisk on her lap. "Where were you, Lara?", she asked sternly. Lara had nothing to hide and told Luna that she spent the night with Viserys.

"I was hoping to be with him every night if that's ok…", she said. Luna sighed and said, "I'm fine with that. Just don't leave the princess alone next time. You know how to duplicate yourself. Leave a copy and you can fly away with Viserys for all I care. I just don't like the princess to be alone in this place". Luna stood and disappeared. Lara smiled and went off to attend to Kia and Arya.

Lara skipped happily through the hall way and found Kia watching Arya practicing swordsplay with Syrio. "Lara, where were you last night? I was so worried", Kia whispered. "I had…, some business to deal with", Lara whispered back. "How many jobs can you Rounin do at the same time?", Kia asked. "Well, every Rounin learned the Art of Multiplication. So, we can actually be at 10 places and when we absorbed back the duplicates, we will know what we have done or where we went", Lara answered.

After the lesson, Arya went off to practice some more while Lara and Kia strolled King's Landing market. While strolling, Kia asked, "Lara, do you love someone?". "I do, my lady. Why do you ask?", Lara answered with a question back. "I'm starting to confuse. I love Jon, but I have this new found feeling for Joffrey. What should I do?", said Kia. "Well, my lady, you should follow your instinct. Question your heart. See the pros and cons. What will you gain in the relationship with that person and what are the consequences", said Lara.

After a while of browsing and buying some accessories and some cloths to sew, the returned back to the keep. Sansa, after the other day, started to distant herself away from Kia out of jealousy. Lord Eddard was already at lost with Sansa. While having dinner, Lord Eddard asked, "How's your day girls?". "It's amazing", said Arya, referring to her swords lesson. "Joffrey is so gallant and charming", said Sansa. "The market was great. We bought a few things", said Kia. "Is that so? I might have to pay a visit there, buy something for Cat and the boys back home", said Lord Eddard, "Lara, when do you think Luna will come again? She's on a mission, I presumed?". "I guess so. The higher ranks often have secret jobs for the Ten Kings. It can be unexpected or the Kings tell a little bit earlier", said Lara.

"If she does stop by, tell her I need to see her", said Lord Eddard. "To see who?", Luna said as she arrived via Teleportation. "Lu, just in time for dinner!", said Lord Eddard. "I had my dinner already. Do you need to see me Lord Stark?", said Luna. "Yes, we shall discuss everything in my study after dinner", said Lord Eddard. Luna nodded and sat down at the table. She waved her hands and a cup of tea appeared in front of her. "How on earth did you do that?", Arya asked.

"Arya, a lady doesn't shout at the table", said Septa Mordane. Then, the septa screamed when her bowl of soup turned into a bowl full of snakes. "Luna, please stop scaring the septa", said Lord Eddard, sternly. Luna grinned satisfactory at Septa Mordane's scared look before changing the soup back. "Well, Arya, every Rounin leader has their own specialty. Lara, for example, she has the ability to change her hair and facial feature. Therefore, she is good for undercover or snooping around. I, as you know, am a Rare Gem. I can do basically anything a Rounin can do", said Luna.

"Can you teach me?", asked Arya. "I don't think you're father allows it. The training is pretty gruesome", answered Luna. After dinner, Arya snuck away to train, Sansa and Septa Mordane went sowing, Kia went to her room to rest while Luna and Lord Eddard went to his studies to discuss on some important matters. Lara, on the other hand, left a copy of herself to guard over Kia and disappeared to the land of Dothraki to be with Viserys.

"Ned, what will be the topic of our discussion?", asked Luna as she stroked her tiny dragon's head. "Firstly, you better keep that away. If Robert sees it, he'll accuse you of having a connection with the Targaryens and start a war with Ten Nations. I don't want that", Lord Eddard answered. Luna sighed and her pet, named Black, changed into a small kitten.

"Next, come to our case. Have you found out anything?", asked Lord Eddard. "Ned, old friend, what I'm about to tell you will be the greatest shock in a lifetime", said Luna as she whispered her evidence and what the Head of Rounin, Aaron Aerosons decision to his ears.


	10. Chapter 10

Chp 10

The next morning, Lara woke up to an empty bed. Viserys was no longer there. She got up and was about to get dress when Daenerys came in. Lara managed to get the top tied up when Daenerys entered. "Viserys told me to tell you that he's at the morning market, getting some breakfast for you. He'll be back later and had asked me to tell you not to go just yet", said Daenerys.

"Thank you, khaleesi. How are you and Drogo are going?", Lara asked. "We are going very well! We are expecting a son in a few moons", Daenerys answered. "Congratulations from us, Rounins, khaleesi. It's a blessing", said Lara. Daenerys kept Lara company until Viserys came back with some bread, sweet meats and wine.

"Lara, my sweetheart, I see you had met my sister, Daenerys. Come, girls! I have breakfast", said Viserys. For Lara, Viserys was spoiling her. For Daenerys, she felt weird as to Viserys sudden behaviour change due to Lara. For once, Daenerys was not a meek girl with her brother present. Instead, she talked openly to Lara and especially Viserys.

(Meanwhile, at King's Landing)

Luna dismissed Lara's decoy and took over guarding duty for the day as she sent a raven to the land of Dothraki to let Lara knew that she had the day off. Luna entered Kia's room and saw her staring outside the window. Kia acknowledged Luna's present and continued off staring. "Staring will not get you closer to Jon", said Luna.

"I know. I missed him so much", said Kia. "You have Joffrey here", Luna jested. "Not funny Luna", said Kia, sternly. "Apologies, my lady. I understand how you feel", said Luna. "Do you have someone that you love so much and he's so far away from you?", asked Kia. "I do, my lady, I do have one. He's waiting for me and I often spent times with him whenever I can. He's caring, loving person that comforted me when I'm in grief or down", answered Luna.

Kia sighed. Then, Joffrey came in. Luna stood between the prince and Kia. "I request an audience with the princess, Rounin", said Joffrey. Luna, stood taller than Joffrey, but slightly shorter than The Hound, said, "Of course, Your Grace". Luna walked by Joffrey while giving him side glances before leaving Joffrey and Kia alone in the room.

As those two were chatting privately, Luna sat on the floor, meditating. The Hound looked at her curiously. "They're going to be in there for a while. I suggested you sit down as we both guard the royals", said Luna without opening her eyes. "How do you suppose to protect your princess in that state, my lady?", The Hound asked. Luna didn't answer him, instead she multiplied herself.

"Does that answer your question, Hound?", said Luna. The Hound kept quiet and sat opposite her. After a while, Joffrey came out, smiling. He then left with The Hound. Luna entered the room and saw Kia sniffing a rose. "Another gift?", asked Luna. Kia answered with a nod. "I hope you find the answers you seek, child", said Luna.

"Why do you said that?", Kia asked. "Because the upcoming events are going to be with a little twist and I'm afraid you might get hurt by Joffrey", Luna answered before leaving a decoy and left for Winterfell to tend to Bran.

(Somewhere else that night)

Lara giggled as Viserys kissed her stomach. He was covering every inch of her body with kisses and love marks. "Tell me you want me", said Viserys as he kissed her collarbone. "Yes…. Make love to me, Viserys", she said and her voice was full of love and lust. They made love while trying to keep quiet so they wouldn't wake the Dorthraki heard.

After that, they laid in each other's arms. Whenever she's with him, Viserys often forgot about the Iron Throne, forgot about Westeros and forgot everything. She had made him whole and he didn't want to continue on the vengeance and hatred for the Usurper because if he does, he'll lose her. Just like how he had lost his mother, brother, father and the rest of the Targaryen clan. He couldn't bear that and he'll die in suffering if he lost her as well.

Viserys looked down and Lara slept peacefully in his arms. Lara hardly changed her hair colour nowdays. It remained purple for days so she could always remember Viserys by. He wanted to take her far away from everything, find some place quiet and raise a family there. He was sure Daenerys can take care of herself. Screw the Dorthrakian and the Iron Throne he thought.

But, the anger that he had held for the people responsible for murdering his clan grew each day and only when Lara was present, that angry dragon soothed away and slept. _"What am I going to do?"_, he thought. The Iron Throne and the chance to become King of Westeros? Or Lara, the angel in his life?

Then, he heard footsteps. He held Lara in one hand and his sword in another. No one can touch his Lara. A dozen people, adorned with black cloaks with hoods and a dash of few colours differed by each people, entered. "Calm, Viserys. We would like to have a chat with you", said the one with golden colour on his cloak. The man uncovered himself and Viserys remembered him from the night he had first met Lara, Aaron Aerosons; The Head of All Rounins.

The rest uncovered their hoods and Viserys can guess they were among the leaders in Rounins and one of them was Luna. "Shall we talk here or should we go somewhere else?", asked Luna. Viserys grabbed his robe and carefully slipped from Lara's grasp. He seated himself on the edge of his bed and said, "I would offer you to sit, but as you can see there are no chairs but the soil of Dorthraki".

"We sat in worse place before", said a man with flaming red hair. The Rounin leaders sat on the ground. "Anything I can do for you Rounins?", Viserys asked. "Regarding Lara, Viserys", said Aaron. Viserys sat there as he listened to what they have to say.


	11. Chapter 11

Chp 11

"Before we start, shall we introduce ourselves?", asked Aaron. Viserys shrugged and nodded. "As you know, I'm Aaron, Head of All Rounins and my sigil is the Golden Eagle. Luna as you know is the 13th leader and her sigil is the Black Dragon", said Aaron as he introduced everyone. Viserys found out that Luna may be the last leader but she was the powerful one.

The second leader, as Viserys was introduced, was Gregory Zig and his sigil was the Rounin's One-Eyed Shooter and his eyes matched his cloak; ash gray. The third one, Sanosuke Maeda was the Rounin's Master of Swords. His sigil was the Tornado Sparrow and his cloak had the colour black and sepia. The fourth one was Alexei von Goff, Rounin's Scholar. His sigil was an open book with a sword thrusting it and his cloak had a dashed of Byzantium.

The fifth one was Lancelot Wilkes, Rounin's Shield Protector. His sigil was the Auburn Shield and his cloak had a dash of auburn as well. The sixth, Zen d'Francis was Rounin's Master of Mind Controls. He doesn't exactly have sigil and his cloak had coloured spirals mixed with black background that matched his hair Columbia blue hair. The seventh was Saire Xavier and his cloak had a little colour of his eyes, violet-blue. His sigil was a moon pierced by a spear and a staff because his weapon was a staff and can make shift into a spear.

The eighth one was the one with the flaming red hair, named Ken Shinotaro. His sigil was the Flaming Red Phoenix and his cloak had a little bit of electric crimson that matched his hair and eyes. The ninth one was Damion Shingo, his sigil was the White Shark and his mixed coloured cloak matched his sea blue eyes. Ramoné Daisuki was the tenth one and he was the Rounin's Master in Illusions. His cloak had milky patterns with the colour apricot orange that matched his hair. The last one was Elaine Lazare Black. She had blond hair and yellow eyes and she had a scythe in her hand. She had two fangs stuck outta her mouth and she was Rounin's Angel of Death.

"What about Lara? Does she hold a title?", Viserys asked. "She's our twelfth leader and she's the Damsel Vixen because…, she often got into the trap. Her sigil is a brown female fox", said Aaron. "Do you love her?", asked Greg. "I do, more than my life", said Viserys confidently. "How do we know you'll never hurt her and abandoned her for the Iron Throne?", asked Zen.

Viserys anger rose but soon soothed away when Lara stirred a little. He calmed down watching his lover slept so peacefully. "Well?", asked Ramoné. "I've made my decision. I've decided to put that endless dream away and start live my life to the fullest. She had made me whole", said Viserys. "Not according to Zen and Luna's premonition", said Aaron.

"What premonition?", asked Viserys, worriedly. "Now, now, if we tell you, we'll ruin the surprise", said Ken. "Besides, you'll never learn your lesson that way", said Damion. "What will I do?", said Viserys. "That is for you to learn on your own", said Sanosuke. All leaders rose and one by one started to disappear. "Take good care of her, or there'll be consequences", said Aaron before disappearing into the thin air.

Viserys looked at Lara. He quietly crept back next to her and hugged her tightly. _"I'll never harm you, my love. I'll never let that happen. I promise"_, he said to himself. He feared one day he might turn like his father, Aerys "Mad King" Targaryen.

(Back in King's Landing)

Luna had sent her decoy to Winterfell with Elaine to give Bran the cure and hopefully after a few hours, Bran will be able to walk again. Luna went to check on Kia and the princess was asleep. Luna sat outside the room and meditated. She was at peace until Ser Jaime interrupted her. Luna held the urge to cut his throat.

"If you have business with the princess or Lord Eddard, it'll have to wait till morning, ser", said Luna. "I'm here to see Lara", said Ser Jaime. "She's not here. She's back at Necromancer with her lover", Luna lied. "Oh. Never thought she had one", said Ser Jaime. "Now you know. Please leave", said Luna as she continued her meditation.

"May I ask who is it with her?", asked Ser Jaime. Luna didn't answer, instead her eyes turned black with amethyst irises and a small snake was formed from a shadow rose and grew larger like a basilisk. "Do you want my snake to show you to the door?", asked Luna. Ser Jaime got the clue and left. The snake returned back to shadows and Luna's eyes turned normal again. With that, she went back to her meditation.

Lord Eddard walked in as Ser Jaime exited. "What was that all about?", asked Lord Eddard. Luna shrugged and said, "He's asking for Lara. I told him she was with her lover". "You told him Lara's with Viserys?", said Lord Eddard. "No, Ned. I just said she's with her lover back at Necromancer", said Luna.

Lord Eddard gave a sigh of relief and excused himself to retire for the night. Luna smirked to herself. "You just wait, Lannister. Wait till I get down to the bottom and reveal you to the whole world", she said to herself.


	12. Chapter 12

Chp 12

Lara woke up next morning and when she was about to leave, Viserys stopped her. "Must you go?", he asked. "I have to. They won't let me on leave for too long. With a little luck maybe they'll let me spent more time or replace me with someone else", she answered. "I'll pray for the latter. All I want is you now. Nothing more, nothing less", said Viserys.

She kissed him and disappeared back to King's Landing. Daenerys came in and saw her brother smiling to himself. "Viserys, where's Lara? I thought I wanted to invite you for breakfast", said Daenerys. "She left for work. I can't wait for her to return, Dany", said Viserys, smilling to his sister. The khaleesi understood and left to attend to her husband.

(Later, at Winterfell)

Luna found out that Lady Catelyn had left for King's Landing. According to Robb, there was something that she wanted to tell Lord Eddard. "Can't she just send ravens?", Luna asked. Robb shrugged and said, "She wanted to deliver it on her own. Ma, you should see Bran! He could walk a few steps, but still wobbly". "It takes time for the potion to take effect. I told that to Bran, but he'll start climbing in a few days, hopefully", said Luna.

"The boy won't stop talking about climbing for days", said Theon Greyjoy, Lord Eddard's ward. Luna despised the boy. She often called him "Squid" because the Greyjoy's sigil was a squid. "Well, Squiddy, what happened if I decided to slice those tentacle legs of yours?", said Luna, sarcastically. Theon often balled up his anger, but he didn't have the gut to talk back because he knew he might get himself killed just for a few words.

"That's enough you two", said Robb sternly. Then, a guard came in to tell that Tyrion Lannister requested an audience with Robb. The Young Wolf instructed the guard to ask The Imp to wait at the council room and to fetch Bran as well. Robb, Theon and Luna arrived at the room where Tyrion was waiting patiently.

When Luna passed by walking, Tyrion looked at her and curtsied to her. Luna waved her hand and the shadows formed a chair with her sigil on top of her backseat, The Black Dragon. "I hear the young Bran is recovering and walking thanks to you, Lady Luna", said Tyrion. "Yes, Lord Tyrion. My friend and I devised a potion that could heal his legs and it did", said Luna.

"What do you want Lannister?", asked Robb in a cold manner. Robb told Luna he had suspected that the Lannisters were behind Bran's fall. Luna smiled and said, "I'll look up to it child. I had the feeling at the end of the day, one by one, all Lannisters will fall in disgrace". "I was on my way to King's Landing when I decided to drop by a blueprint for a special saddle for Bran, but since Luna's here, I bet he'll be able to climb anywhere he wants now that he's cured. I was just trying to help, boy", said Tyrion.

"We don't need your help Imp", said Luna. "And I'm not your boy, Lannister. I'm Lord of Winterfell while my father's away", said Robb. "You might want to learn a lord's courtesy then", said Tyrion. Bran entered the room, limping with the help of Hodor. "Well, I'll shall take my leave then", said Tyrion. He bowed down and left. Luna sent a decoy to go after Tyrion.

"Lord Tyrion", the decoy called. Tyrion halted his movement and turned to face Luna's decoy. "I hope you be careful. There are going to be an upturn event in King's Landing. Don't be disappointed when you're family started to abandon you", the decoy warned. Tyrion grew silent at the statement. He then bowed and left as the decoy disappeared.

(That night at King's Landing)

Lara was preparing herself to be with Viserys. This morning, she had to call out Ken and Damion to take over because she was feeling nauseous and dizzy. Ken called out Elaine to check up on Lara while he and Damion went as Kia's bodyguard. When the two ladies were alone, Elaine asked when her last cycle period was.

"I.., I don't remember when", said Lara. "If you skipped again next month, let me know", said Elaine before disappearing. Lara thought she couldn't possibly be pregnant. What and how Viserys will act if she told him? Later, Ken, Damion and Princess Kia brought back some medicine for her and Lara felt better by the afternoon and resumed her duty.

She left a decoy and as she was about to depart, Ser Jaime arrived. "My lady, forgive me to intrude you in the middle of the night", said Ser Jaime as he kissed her hand. Lara quickly pulled her hand away. "My, my…. Feisty now are you?", said Ser Jaime. "What do you want? I'm late here", said Lara, angrily. "I wanted to know who are you seeing so I would know who my adversary is", said Ser Jaime.

"Why should you care? Is it your business to butt in my life?", asked Lara. "My lady, it's my business when I've fall for you", he whispered. "Why would you fall for me, ser? Was your queen sister was not that satisfying anymore?", Lara whispered dangerously. Ser Jaime grabbed her by the hair and pulled her close. "If you tell anyone, I might have to hurt your face, which I love dearly", said Ser Jaime.

"We Rounins are not afraid for the like of you. Try to hit me if you dare", said Lara. Ser Jaime retaliated by kissing her forcefully. Lara pushed him away and slapped him as hard as she can and she would soon realised something bad will happen next.


	13. Chapter 13

Chp 13

Ser Jaime hit her back and Lara fell to the ground hard. Lara tried to run, but Ser Jaime pulled her ankle and dragged her to her room. He tossed her to the bed and barred the room. "Now, where shall we start?", he asked, menacingly. Lara started to produce flames from the torch and threw everything to Ser Jaime.

But, the Kingslayer dodged her very quickly and grabbed her by the neck. "I know your weakness", he said darkly. Lara started to grow scared as Ser Jaime pulled out a bottle of rum. _"Shit! How the hell did he knew?"_, Lara thought. He forced her to drink it and Lara's head suddenly felt very light as she collapsed on the bed. She was hopeless. She couldn't do anything when Ser Jaime started to tear off her dress because the alcohol worn off her power quickly. She could only pray that someone would come to her rescue.

As Ser Jaime was tearing every single of her garment, suddenly the air started to chill rapidly and Ser Jaime felt a scythe on his neck and a tip of a sword on his back. "His head would make a pretty good addition at the Keep's wall. To serve it as a reminder to the queen", said one. Ser Jaime turned around and saw Luna and Elaine.

"No, his blood will be of waste then", said Elaine as she revealed two sharp and pointy fangs. Then, two more appear. "Damion, Ken, could you please take Lara somewhere safe? You two will have to relieve her duties then, shuffle every now and then", said Luna. "No problem", said Ken as he wrapped Lara with his cloak and started to warm her using his flames and picked her up and disappeared with Damion to the land of Dorthraki.

Luna craved an 'R' mark on Ser Jaime's neck, to serve as a reminder for him not to mess with the Rounins and both she and Elaine disappeared to tend to Lara.

(Somewhere else)

Viserys was warming himself when Ken, carrying an unconscious Lara appeared with Damion, Luna and Elaine. Ken placed Lara on Viserys' bed and let Elaine did her work. "What happened?", asked Viserys, worriedly. "Kingslayer attack her", said Ken. Viserys grew angry and was about to reach for his sword and he heard Lara called him and her voice was very weak.

He rushed back to her side and kissed her knuckles. "I'm here my love. Tell me what you need. I'll get it for you. Anything at all", he said. All she could give was a weak smile. "Boys, take him out. I need to examine her", said Elaine. Ken and Damion particularly had to drag Viserys out as they reassured him that Elaine will do her job.

Ken and Damion told him what Ser Jaime was about to do. "Don't worry. We'll deal with him later", said Damion. "The important thing now is Lara's safe and you need to be with her. She need you the most now", said Ken. When Elaine was done, she advised Viserys not to think about Ser Jaime's attack much and let the Rounins deal with it. The trio disappeared, leaving Viserys, Luna and Lara.

"Stay with her Viserys. She has no one else", said Luna. "I understand", said Viserys. "What's your point of view in children?", Luna asked suddenly. "I would like to have some in the future with Lara perhaps", said Viserys. Luna nodded, satisfied with the answer and left those two alone. He stroked her cheeks lightly, feared he might wake her up.

He felt his anger for the Usurper rise higher and higher. No one touched his Lara, his angel. He wanted to tear off Ser Jaime Lannister from limb to limb, but as Ken and Damion said, he'll leave everything to them. All his concerns now must be dedicated to Lara. He lay next to her and covered her with some blanket to keep her warm.

Both drifted to sleep and Lara woke up screaming from a nightmare about Ser Jaime. Daenerys and Viserys did all they can to calm her down. Khal Drogo and Daenerys asked what happened and Viserys told them. _"What kind of man is he?"_, Khal Drogo said in Dorthrakian. Daenerys answered back in the same language, but Viserys hardly heard anything. All he cared was to keep Lara from getting hurt.

After Lara had fall back to sleep, curled in Viserys' arms, Daenerys and Khal Drogo exucused themselves and went back to their tent. They laid in bed together with Viserys holding her protectively and possessively.

(Next morning, at King's Landing)

Lord Eddard was confused as to why Lara's been relieved of her duty by Ken and Damion at breakfast. "What happened to her? Those her illness yesterday gotten worse?", Lord Eddard asked. "No, she's perfectly fine. I suggest it's best not to discussed this in front of the girls presences", said Ken. Lord Eddard agreed and continued eating his breakfast.

After breakfast, Lord Eddard, Ken, Damion and Princess Kia went into Lord Eddard's study. Ken and Damion told what happened about Lara last night. "We have to do something about it. I must tell Robert", said Lord Eddard. "Ned, we have our orders. Let them do whatever pleases them. One fine day, we will bring them down", said Ken. "I hope so, for everyone's sake", said Lord Eddard.


	14. Chapter 14

Chp 14

(At The Wall)

Jon and his friend, Samwell Tarly were busy cleaning the kitchen when Luna entered. "Ma! You're back so soon!", said Jon as he hugged Luna. Samwell gave him a confuse look. "I thought you don't know who your mother is", said Samwell. "Samwell, this is my godmother, Luna. Ma, this is Samwell Tarly", said Jon.

"Please to meet you", said Samwell. Luna nodded and turned to Jon and said, "How are you fairing?". "So and so. How's everyone?", asked Jon. "Robb and Rickon are ok. Bran's started to walk again. Arya's practising. Sansa…, she's as usual. Kia's having a lot of attention by Joffrey", Luna answered. Luna can see the jealousy in Jon's eyes when she mentioned Joffrey.

"Really? Is she having fun?", he asked. "Sansa hates it. Kia doesn't want to be the third party between Sansa and Joffrey, so she sometimes kept to herself", said Luna. Jon understood Kia's situation. There was silence at first between the trio until Jon said, "Sam, didn't you want to inquire about Rounin just now?".

Samwell's face lit and said, "Yeah, do you know one?". Jon pointed to Luna and said, "She's the 13th leader, the Rare Gem Amethyst Rounin". Samwell made a bow and said, "It's an honoured to meet you, ma'am. I never thought Rounin's wore black as well". "We do wear black with a dash of colour, where each Rounin has their own distinguish colour", said Luna as she continued to explain all about Rounin.

(Back at King's Landing)

Ken, Damion and Kia picked up a new hobby; playing cards. As the trio were busy on their game, Joffrey burst in unexpectedly and Damion and Ken, by instinct and jumped in front of Kia. Ken had his fiery chakrams, produced outta flames while Damion had his staff with a pike at the top part and both pointed at Joffrey.

"I requested an audience with the princess", said Joffrey. Ken and Damion looked at each other and looked back at the young prince. "Ken, Damion, why don't you two go practice somewhere else? I'm sure I can be safe with Joffrey when Sandor is here?", said Kia. "You sure princess?", asked Ken. Kia smiled and nodded. "Remember, we're just a call away", said Damion before the two of them disappeared.

When the Rounins were gone, Joffrey walked her to the streets of King's Landing, buying her whatever she wanted. "Don't you think it's too much for everything, Joffrey?", she asked holding a cashmere red scarf, the colour that resembled a Lannister flag. "Anything for you, my dear", he said. They walked the whole afternoon and returned late evening, where they found Luna meditating on the table to annoy Septa Mordane.

"I'll see you soon my lady", he said, kissing her hand. When Joffrey and the Hound left, Luna jumped off the table and said, "You're lucky Sansa was not there to see it". Kia nodded and said, "How's Jon?". "So which is it? One minute I'm gone, it's Joffrey and the minute I'm here it's Jon. You're confusing me princess", said Luna. "I have to move on, Luna. Waiting for him is eternity and he took the vow!", said Kia. "That doesn't mean he cannot break it", Luna contradicted Kia's statement. "Rounins can't change everything! You can't keep intervening with fate! Jon is not the kind of man to break his promise!", Kia shouted and locked herself in her room. "You have no idea what I'm about to do, princess", said Luna. She left a decoy and left to find Lord Eddard.

(Later that night, at Queen's Chamber)

Joffrey sat at the table with his mother. "I hear you spend quite the amount of time with the princess of Ice", said Queen Cersei. "She's a great company to keep", said Joffrey. "Imagine this; Westeros and Ice. We'll be unstoppable in the world", said Queen Cersei. She took this opportunity of Joffrey and Kia's friendship. "What about the Stark girl?", asked Joffrey.

"Think of it Joff, Sansa is merely a highborn lady of the north. Kia, on the other hand, is a princess of another country. Imagine when you are king and she's the queen, can you see how big your country combined with hers?", said Queen Cersei as she smiled with evil intention in her heart. Joffrey, unknown to that intention, thought of his mother's suggestion. Then he smiled and said, "Dump the Stark and take the Eis".

"That's my boy", said Queen Cersei. Unbeknownst to them, Luna and the Hound were eavesdropping. "I fear for the princess", said the Hound. "Ten Nations never bow to people like Lannisters. I'll figure it out in time", said Luna. "Best tell it to Lord Stark", said the Hound. "Don't tell me what to do, dog. I know what I'm doing. All you have to do is to make sure the prince and the queen bitch don't harm the princess. When I said that, I don't care if you have to lose a tongue or your head for it, just make sure Kia is safe. Ten Nations are not the kind of people that we need to be trifle with", said Luna.

"Are you people that terrible?", asked the Hound as he chuckled. Luna used the Shadow and choked the Hound. "Does that answer your question?", said Luna. The Hound nodded and Luna released him. "Remember, Hound, we Ten Nations can be far worse than your brother Gregor and we can do even worse than burn half of your face", Luna said before disappearing.


	15. Chapter 15

Chp 15

Luna headed to Lord Eddard's chamber to tell what Queen Cersei was planning. "A marriage between Lannister-Baratheon and Eis?", said Lord Eddard in disbelieve. "Joffrey has pushed Sansa aside and taken a liking to Kia. To the boy, it's blissful love. To his mother, it's a political advantage. Cersei has control over this kingdom by Robert and when Joffrey ascend the throne and marry Kia, Lannisters will be unstoppable", said Luna.

"We need to fast track our time", said Lord Eddard. "Robert's has fathered many bastards and they're scattered all over. How do you manage to find at least one? Even so, can your friend Robert believe in our words?", said Luna, questioning Lord Eddard's decision. "I'll persuade him. He'll listen", said Lord Eddard.

"Bastards can't ascend the throne. You know that", said Luna. "Then who will if not Joffrey and when we prove him not to be the true heir, who will ascend the throne?", said Lord Eddard. "You know who and I don't mean Renly or Stannis", said Luna. Lord Eddard thought for a while. "The Targaryen siblings over Pentos?", he said but Luna shook her head and smile. "You don't mean…, _him_?", said Lord Eddard.

"Rhaegar's only and surviving heir. We both made that promise to Lyanna to watch over the boy and I made a promise to a friend to return the throne to its rightful owner", said Luna. "We can't do that, Lu! I made the promise to protect the boy, not to put him on the throne!", said Lord Eddard angrily. "Then who will take the throne, Lord Stark? Stannis? Renly? They are highly unreliable. The Lannisters? I'd burn Westeros down if they take the throne", said Luna.

"You know he's Rhaegar's bastard and bastards can't ascend the throne", said Lord Eddard. "Did I said that the child was born out of wedlock?", said Luna with a menacing smile. "Seven hells, Lu, what else do you know?", asked Lord Eddard. "I know a lot of things, Ned. Things that can blow your mind away. We'll let them off for now…, and tell Sansa not to be angry at Kia when Joffrey decide to push her away", said Luna as she retired for the night.

(The next morning)

Luna went to check on Kia and found her room empty. She scanned around and saw at the window was her blanket tied to the window. Luna looked down and saw footprints. "Teenagers", she muttered and went to look for the young princess. As for Kia, she and Joffrey escaped the Red Keep for the day and he took her to Great Sept of Baelor.

"This place will held our wedding, once you have flowered, my dear", said Joffrey as he helped her walked up towards the top step. Kia was silenced by his words. She did love Joffrey, but she loved Jon as well and Jon started to fade from her life. Joffrey started to replace the void in her heart that Jon had left.

"What about Sansa? You're betrothed to her", said Kia. "That was father's decision, not I. I would love to make you my queen", said Joffrey as he pulled a ring with an emerald stone that reflected his eyes. He put the ring to her finger and kissed her hand. Kia giggled and blushed. Suddenly, Sansa came and pushed Kia aside. Kia lost her balance and fell down the steps. The Hound, who was nearby, caught her in the middle of the steps.

"Sansa! What is the meaning of this?", Joffrey yelled. The whole people in Westeros gathered around the Hound as he picked Kia in his arms. "Your Grace, her head is bleeding!", the Hound called out for Joffrey. The prince descended the steps and examined her head. Blood were trickling down her forehead and Kia was unconscious.

"Get her back at the Red Keep and fetch a maester", Joffrey ordered. The Hound raced back towards the Red Keep with Kia in his arms. Joffrey turned back to Sansa and glared at her. "I'll deal with you later, Stark", said Joffrey as he strode away and followed the Hound.

(Back at the Red Keep)

The healers bandaged Kia's head and gave her milk of the poppy to reduce her pain. Once, they finished the job, she was allowed some visitors. First it was Lord Eddard, then Arya, Luna and finally Joffrey and Queen Cersei. Luna gave the queen sight glances before leaving the room. "How are you my dear? Is there anything that you need?", asked Joffrey worriedly as he kissed her knuckles. "I'm fine, Joffrey. It's just a small cut", said Kia.

"We were all extremely worried of you, especially Joff here. He thought you're going to die but I assure him that no one dies of a small cut", said Queen Cersei. "Thank you, Your Grace for your concern", said Kia. Queen Cersei summoned her maids and they brought in a few slices of lemon cakes and a cup of tea. "Eat and drink, little dove. That shall make you feel better and hopefully you can join me for tea tomorrow with Myrcella. Joffrey and his father are going out on a hunt", said Queen Cersei. "Of course, my lady. Perhaps Luna can get some powerful medicine back at Ice. They can cure any cuts, bruises and wounds", said Kia.

The queen left the two of them for some private moment and she approached Luna who was meditating outside. "Rounins often meditate?", she asked. Luna answered, "To meditate is to learn self-control and to not let emotion cloud our judgement. We, Rounins practiced it every day". "Don't you people ever socialize?", said the queen with a smirk. "Some of us are already married and had children of their own. My lover is a Rounin but unfortunately he's away on a mission and will not return in a few moons", said Luna.

The queen chuckled annoyingly to Luna's ears. Luna quickly approached the queen and whispered, "Careful, Your Grace. You mess with the Rounins and we will do in all our power to bring you down. We even know your little secret". Luna smiled menacingly. Queen Cersei backed away and left Kia's quarter with haste. _'Ashes, ashes, they all fall down'_, Luna thought to herself.


	16. Chapter 16

Chp 16

After a few days, Kia's head wound was healed and Joffrey quickly brought her out again to the market. "I hope your days in confinement are not of inconvenience. It was sunny and…, well great days but without you, it was dull to me", said Joffrey. "Don't jest, Your Grace. I'm sure there are other highborn women who are willing to give themselves up for you", said Kia.

"But they are not you, my lady", said Joffrey. Kia giggled and blushed. They walked until noon and they returned back to the Keep for lunch. Tyrion, who just got back from the north, joined them at lunch. He curtsied and said, "How are you faring, my lady? I hope you are well after your little accident". "I am very much well Lord Tyrion", she said.

"I've see that my nephew has taken a liking to you over Lord Stark's elder daughter", said Tyrion. "What are you implying, my lord?", she asked. "You know what I mean", he said. He signalled using his fingers for her to lower herself so he could whisper. "How do you think Lord Stark's bastard feel when he found out you had left him for a Lannister?", he whispered.

"Jon would've understood", she whispered back and walked to sit opposite of Joffrey. "I wonder how long this will last", Tyrion said to himself and walked to join the lunch.

(Later, somewhere else)

Luna was meditating in the garden at Lord Eddard's quarter. Then, came in Sansa, bursting in anger towards her. "Can you please tell Kia to stay away from Joffrey?", she asked angrily. "Not my business. Starks had kept a good relationship with Ice and your father surely didn't want that relationship to ruin just because you don't like Kia being together with Joffrey", said Luna.

"But, she can't just butt in and take over my place", said Sansa. "You are a highborn daughter and she's a princess. A PRINCESS! Do you think, by the slightest that you will stand a chance?", said Luna. "How come you never side me? All my life, you always side Robb, Jon, Arya, Bran and Rickon. You never sided me!", said Sansa.

"Who said I never took your side? When your father wanted to betrothed you to a Lannister, I object it. Do you know what a Lannisters true colours looks like? No, you don't. You don't know war and bloodshed and lost. I've been through all those and I've seen what a Lannister can do. They are even madder than the Mad King himself", Luna explained. "Who said I was to wed a Lannister?", said Sansa.

"Do you not think Joffrey is a Lannister? He wore the colours of a Lannister, not Baratheon. His shield has the lion sigil, not stag. Do you not think that he is more Lannister than the Baratheon?", Luna asked. Sansa sat next to Luna as she thought of her godmother's words. "What should I do now, Ma?", Sansa asked. "Nothing, absolutely nothing. Patience my dear. I know what I'm doing. Just, be careful when Joffrey's around", Luna answered.

Sansa nodded. When she was about to leave, Luna stopped her and said, "If anything happened, I'm always here". Sansa smiled and nodded before skipping merrily towards her room. Luna breathed a sigh of relief and went into meditation. That was, until Ser Jaime interrupted her.

"You Lannisters don't really give up, do you?", said Luna, irritatingly. "I want to challenge you to spar. Comparing my broadsword to your skinny one, let see who's the best", said Ser Jaime. Luna got up and her sword, Black Musketeer appeared in her right hand. Then, another of her sword, a black coated reversed edge blade sword appeared in her left hand which horrified Ser Jaime.

"I'm capable with both hands. Shall we?", said Luna as she her left hand sword towards Ser Jaime and Black Musketeer was held behind her back. Ser Jaime lunged forward and Luna, without moving, hit Ser Jaime's sword and the Kingslayer stumbled sideways. He got up, angry and tried to hit again. Luna retaliated back and each time, Ser Jaime fall down. The 10th time he fell down, Luna used Black Musketeer and stroked the sword down and stopped at an inch from Ser Jaime's face as a warning.

"You think you're the best and you thought since you killed a king, you can kill me. You're wrong, Lannister. I'm more powerful than Mad King. I can take down your army, all of it, in one sweep of my wolves and dragons in one night. Remember that, Lannister", she said and pulled her sword up. "Dragons?", he asked. "I'm not a Targaryen, but my sigil as a Rounin is a black dragon. I do own a dragon. It flew here from time to time, but you will not see it", answered Luna.

Luna went back to her meditation as Ser Jaime picked himself up. He left and when Lord Eddard passed him by, Ser Jaime gave him side glances. Lord Eddard went to Luna and asked what happened. "He's trying to prove who is better and his ego got the better of him", said Luna. "It'll not be long till this reach the queen", said Lord Eddard. "So be it. I'd like to see what they'll do to me", said Luna. She left a decoy and disappeared.

(That night)

Lara kept vomiting and couldn't eat anything. This was worrying Viserys, until Luna showed up. She told Viserys to fetch Lara some water and that would buy some time for Luna to talk to Lara. Once Viserys disappeared, Luna said, "You're carrying his child". "I think so. Elaine dropped by the other day and she confirmed it", said Lara.

"Does he know?", Luna asked. "Yes. He was there when Elaine told me I was expecting", answered Lara. "There'll be time when I feared for you. I see things that happened and it ended up in bloodshed. One of them concerns you. I saw you fell and you were bleeding. There'll be a witch that Daenerys saved and tried to betray her. You found out and tried to find a way to get rid of her but you couldn't and you knew that the witch will try to sacrifice the unborn son of Khal as revenge. You diverted the spell and unknowingly it reflected back to you and you and your daughter died of childbirth", Luna explained her premonition.

"It's a girl?", asked Lara. Luna nodded. "Viserys wanted a girl name Rhaella, after his mother and he told me he won't encourage our children to marry each other", said Lara. "I just predicted your death and here you are, baby talking!", said Luna, sternly. "What am I supposed to do? Leave him? I can't do that, Lu. I love him and I'll never stop loving him till the very last breath", said Lara.

"Remember our vows as a Rounin, Lara! We have to control our emotions, for they will be the obstacles in our judgement. Hence, we will not let them control us or death will come and claim us", said Luna and disappeared. Lara sat there and cried. Viserys came back and put down the pail of water to comfort her. Lara knew she'll die, but she wasn't going to tell Viserys for it'll hurt him even more than telling him her death.


	17. Chapter 17

Chp 17

Lord Eddard told Luna that all Baratheons had dark eyes and hair, even if they married a Lannister, Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen should've had dark features not blond hair and green eyes. "I knew it", said Luna. Then, news reached them that Robert wounded himself with a wild boar while on a hunt and by the looked of it, he'll never make it.

For a few days, Lord Eddard reigned on King Robert's stead. Then, came the dreadful day. The king died and now Joffrey reigned. The young king arrested Lord Eddard for treason and when they tried to find Luna, she had turned invisible and people thought she had retreated. That night, after Varys left Lord Eddard, Luna appeared from the shadows.

"How are you Ned?", asked Luna. "Don't worry about me. Make sure the girls are safe", answered Lord Eddard. "What do they want?", Luna asked again. "I thought you knew everything", said Lord Eddard. Luna chuckled and said, "Humour me; I'm here for a conversation".

"They want me to confess of my treason and I must claim that Joffrey is the true heir", said Lord Eddard. "Bastards. They don't know what I've installed for them", said Luna. "I hope it's not anything risky", said Lord Eddard. "Hopefully, but I wanted it to be slightly…, dramatic. I want to strike with style", said Luna. "You're going to bring your dragon, aren't you?", said Lord Eddard.

"We'll see about that. Rest, we have work tomorrow", said Luna, "Syrio's dead. Sansa's been guarded and I don't see Septa Mordane anywhere. Arya escaped with the help of Syrio and I'm searching for her. You don't have to worry about anything. I'll take care of everything". She put her hood on and disappeared.

(The next morning)

Lord Eddard was brought to The Great Sept of Baelor to be judge. Luna brought Ken and Damion and she scanned the crowd. She saw Arya and sent a decoy to grab her. Lord Eddard confessed and Joffrey stood there and thought for a while. Kia was not there and Sansa stood next to the queen. When Joffrey dictated that Lord Eddard must be punished, Luna saw Sansa screamed while being held by the guards. The executioner held up Ice, Lord Eddard's sword high and he was about to behead Lord Eddard, Luna stopped him.

Shadows started to creep everywhere and coiled on everyone's throat. Luna strode gracefully towards Joffrey and said, "Tsk, tsk, tsk…. What are you trying to do? Is this the better man that King Robert wanted?". "I'll get you. I'll have your head!", yelled Joffrey. "If you kill me, Lord Eddard and particularly everyone, what will your sweet Kia say?", Luna taunted him.

Joffrey thought for a while and said, "I'll give you anything. Just tell me what you want". "I want you to release Lord Eddard and his daughters and Kia. You'll let us leave in peace", said Luna. "The Starks can go, but Kia stays", said Joffrey. Luna stepped forward and slapped Joffrey hard and the crown on his head fell down.

"I'll return the crown to its rightful owner and I'll watch you fall like how the Mad King had fall", she whispered. Then, Ken and Damion brought out Kia. "Princess, King's Landing is not safe. We must return back to Winterfell", said Luna. "No I want to stay with Joffrey", Kia said. Joffrey gave a smug and it earned him a punch to the face. "Please, Luna. Please let me stay. I love him", said Kia. Luna looked at her. "Look at him, Kia. He's a monster and he's going to execute Ned here!", said Ken. "He'll be better. I know he will", said Kia.

Luna held her sword to Joffrey's lips and said, "If you lied, I'll be going after this tongue". Luna grabbed Sansa, her decoy grabbed Arya and Ken and Damion grabbed Lord Eddard. "Mark my words Lannisters! I'll have my victory and I'll enjoy killing every single one of you", she said and disappeared.

The shadows followed and everyone was released. Joffrey ordered Kia to return to her chamber and the young princess won't anticipate what will happen later.

(That night)

Kia was confined in her room all day. She was afraid if Joffrey was angry with her and might harm her in some ways. When midnight came, Joffrey entered the room and barred the door. "My lady, I was informed that you had recently flowered a few hours ago. Is it true?", said Joffrey. Kia can sense his attention and she knew that there was no turning back. She gracefully nodded her head.

Joffrey walked to her and cupped her face to kiss her. It was soft at first and became aggressive as he deepened the kiss. Kia wanted to push him away but Joffrey had taken control of her wrists. He moved to her neck and bit it. "Joffrey, please stop", she said as she sobbed. "I don't want to hear you cry. Your people had done enough and I'll make you pay. Now, shut it and I want to hear you moan. I never deflowered a woman before", he whispered to her and continued to kiss her neck.

Joffrey tore off her dress and took off his. He violently pushed Kia to the bed and all Kia could do was screamed that night. Joffrey told her to cut off all her ties with Luna and Winterfell. She knew she had to do something and she remembered her necklace that Rufus gave. She told Joffrey that the necklace was her communication device and Joffrey threw it away.

"You are mine and mine alone. No one can have you but me", he said darkly as he started to rape Kia, "I'll enjoy this every night until you give me a son". Kia could only hope for a miracle.

**(A/N: the end paragraph I was quoting Tom Hiddleston from the Red Necklace xD)**


	18. Chapter 18

Chp 18

Luna arrived to Winterfell and found the Night's Watch and Starks army and banner men gathered at the border of Winterfell, were ready to move. Lady Catelyn and Robb hurried to get Lord Eddard while Jon rushed to Luna. "Where is she?", asked Jon, referring to Kia. "She insisted on staying. I have no idea what has got into her. I just heard her scream", said Luna. "We need to get her back", said Lord Eddard.

"That's the thing! She had this protection necklace Rufus gave her. When she took it off her location is not fixed. It's as if she jumped from one spot to another and I can't exactly locate her. Joffrey might've moved her or she might still be there. I'm not sure, but once she took it off the protection shield has flung off to any intended person she wants to protect", said Luna.

Suddenly, snows started to fall even though it's still summer. "Is this the shield?", asked Robb. Luna nodded and said, "She's buying us time. The time for us to snoop in King's Landing and save her". "But you said she was screaming. Can't you teleport there?", asked Jon. "No, the shield will deflect my power and the damage will be severed", said Luna.

"So what? We'll just let her be a prisoner and being tortured by the Lannisters?", said Robb. "Of course I won't do that! I need to get Zen. He's the only Rounin that can break through this barrier", said Luna, "We are moving forward towards King's Landing and we'll camp out when night falls".

(That night)

Kia was all sore and bruised. Joffrey had left that afternoon. He returned in the evening and had just left. She thought Joffrey was a gentleman and she never expected him to turn out like this. Joffrey was even crueller than the Mad King. She rubbed her sore arms and legs as purplish bruises started to form.

'I should've just waited for Jon. What have I done?', she thought. She lay in her bed. She was afraid to go to sleep due to the trauma that Joffrey just gave her, but she knew Luna would've called Zen and started to form a portal to get to her. Kia forced herself to sleep. When she entered the dream land, she was sitting in a white space and suddenly, four figures formed in front of her.

It was Luna, Zen, Robb and Jon. Jon saw how badly her physical being is. He ran to her and hugged her. "I'll skin that little bastard alive", said Robb. "You can't. I'm trying to buy you some time", said Kia. "Buy time for what? We're here to rescue you!", said Jon. Kia told them what Joffrey had told her. "In the name of seven gods, he's insane! You can just stay here and let him rape you and you having his sons!", said Robb.

"It's not that. If I carry his son, I might be potential to carry more sons. Therefore, I'm a valuable asset to him. Don't you get it?", said Kia. Luna, Jon and Robb thought for a while. "Kidnap the pregnant queen and threat to kill his unborn son", said Robb. "You're brilliant but you can't seriously have his child", said Jon. Then, Zen passed something to Luna.

"Here, drink this potion. It'll make you look like you're pregnant, but in reality it's just your stomach growing. We'll come back later for more detail planning", said Luna. All four disappeared and Kia woke up to a bright fearful new day. Then a maid and the Hound came in. The maid put a tray of food and a fresh set of clothes on the table. The hound told the maid to leave and turned to Kia. "My lady, I have come on behalf of Luna to protect you, but only from outside. Behind this door, I cannot stop Joffrey from harming you", he said, gesturing her bruised arms.

"I understand, Sandor, I have seen the consequences of my choice. I have to live with it", said Kia. "His Grace had asked me to tell you to dress up and look nice and come down to the Great Sept of Baelor", said the Hound. "If I don't you have to drag me right?", she said. The Hound nodded. "Alright then. Let me get dress first", said Kia.

She ate her breakfast quickly and wore the dress that was given. She tie her hair in simple Ice braiding style and wore some powder to cover the bruises. She left with the Hound to the front gate of the Red Keep. Upon arrival, they found Ser Jaime there holding a white cloak. He fastened the cloak around her and said, "You are to wed my nephew. Today, you will be queen".

He escorted her to the carriage and the trio went to the Great Sept of Baelor. When they arrived, Jaime escorted her to where Joffrey stood, in his red and gold armour and the Baratheon crown on his head. She was forced to kneel down next to Joffrey and he whispered to her, "You know what to do and you know what will happen if I here you say 'no'". Kia nodded.

They were declared husband and wife by the High Septon. Joffrey gave huge grin while Kia put up a fake smile. She knew now that she was his and possibly harder for Jon to come to her now that she's someone's wife. Joffrey put a crown on top of her head and the crowd cheer. He gave her a kiss and she knew the kiss was nothing more than lust that Joffrey was fighting to ravish her.

The feast went on and Kia felt sick to the stomach. She danced with Joffrey as he held her possessively. But she excused herself early with the Hound tailing behind her. Once she got into her room, she told the Hound about the potion. He knew what to do. Kia closed the door and changed into her nightgown. She drank the potion and in a few minutes the reaction will deceive everyone and anybody.


	19. Chapter 19

Chp 19

Kia clutched her stomach in pain and crawled to her bed. She screamed in pain and the Hound dashed in. He got the clue and went to get help. A few minutes later, a maester, Joffrey and Queen Regent Cersei came in hurry to see the problem. The maester asked Joffrey and his mother to wait outside as he and the Hound tried to calm Kia.

When they did manage to calm her down, the maester examined Kia. He let the young queen to rest and went out to tell the news. "The queen's with child", said the maester. Joffrey and Queen Regent Cersei smiled menacingly. "We must celebrate this Joff", said Queen Regent Cersei. "Yes, we must get back to the dining hall and announce it", said Joffrey as he strolled down back to the dining hall and went to announce the news.

When he announced it, the crowd cheered. "The king surely didn't waste his time", said Varys. "They already had an affair since the Starks and his ward arrived from Winterfell", said Littlefinger. "This shall be interesting, my lord", said Varys. The two chatted quietly as the feast continued without the presence of the new and young queen.

(A few months later)

Kia's belly started to grow although she knew that it's just an illusion created by Zen. Joffrey started back being his old self, the one that treated her with kindness and respect, but he had this possessiveness towards her, where no one was allowed to be near her. He had instructed the Hound to protect her all the time. Little did he knew, the Hound had been the third person between Kia and Luna.

But, somehow, the Rounins needed to be quick before someone let the cat out of the bag. Luna did come by to check on her from time to time. She can see how Lord Petyr Baelish aka Littlefinger was very nosy with Kia, inquiring about Ten Nations. Lord Varys the Spider and his minions were scattered everywhere and she feared if she came even undercover as a local, one of them might recognised her.

The Starks had marched invisibly with the help of the shield that Kia sent. That night, the Starks had sat down by the fire nearby King's Landing. The army has proclaimed Robb as King of The North. Initially, they wanted to proclaim Lord Eddard but he refused, saying that he's too old for the position. Robb, now King of The North and as for his father, he kept his old titles, The Warden of The North and Lord of Winterfell.

They sat and stared at the fire, figuring on how to infiltrate King's Landing. Jon kept fidgeting and Robb kept assuring his brother that they'll find a way to get Kia. Theon was with them. Luna knew his intention was to take over Winterfell when Robb left and she confronted him. "If you so desire to live, you better not try or you might not see the light of the next day, squid", she said to him.

As they travelled, Theon and Luna came to a term where they have this friendship bond but if Theon decided to betray them, he'll meet his end in a gruesome way. Robb broke the silence, "We need a plan". "The palace is heavily guarded with Baratheon and Lannisters' armies. How do we geniuses are planning to sneak in?", said Theon.

Luna kept quiet and started to meditate. "Ma?", said Jon, but Luna didn't reply. They all stared at her as she meditated. After a few minute, Luna opened her eyes and smile. "I have an excellent idea", said Luna. "How?", asked Robb. "Boys, do you remember in your childhood years of a game I taught you? The game where I took something and I left a riddle clue for you to find it, do you remember that game?", said Luna. The trio smirked at her idea.

(The next morning)

Zen had managed to create a door so Luna can easily go in and out without using the dream state. Luna and Jon quietly crept around the bushes nearby Kia's tower and they climbed up unnoticed by the guards. When they reached up, no one was there. "What should we do now?", asked Jon. "We wait till she return", said Luna. Then, they heard footsteps. Jon and Luna squeezed themselves under the bed and saw two pairs of feet entered the room.

It was Kia and Joffrey. Luna and Jon started to eavesdrop the conversation. "My queen, you will be confined to this apartment until I have driven my uncle's army out of King's Landing. Do I make myself clear?" said Joffrey. "Yes, Your Grace", she said with a hint of fear in her voice. Satisfied with the answer, Joffrey kissed her and her growing belly and said, "I'll return to you, my son". He turned his heel and strode away.

Kia closed the door and sat on the bed with a sigh of relief. Then, Luna and Jon jumped out and gave Kia a startled. Kia saw Jon and ran to hug him. "You're here. You've come for me. I'm so sorry Jon", she said. "I forgave you. Now, let's get you out of here", said Jon. "What? Are you crazy? There are Lannisters army outside!", said Kia. "Not when you have me", said Luna with a smirk.

Kia grabbed her cloak and climbed down with the help of Jon while Luna left a paper crane contained a clue for Joffrey. The trio successfully snuck out and returned at the Starks army. Kia's return was celebrated with joy by the Starks but their celebration will not last long.


	20. Chapter 20

Chp 20

Joffrey went to Kia's chamber to inform her about his victory against Stannis' army. To his surprise, Kia was gone and a paper crane was left on the ledge of the window. He violently unfolded the crane and there was a riddle.

_I can see you _

_But you can't see me_

_I'm so far away yet I'm nearby you_

_Can you find try to find me?_

He tore the paper and shouted angrily. The Hound was nowhere to be found and Kia was missing. He strutted to his mother's chamber and stomped angrily as he entered Queen Regent Cersei's chamber. "Joff, what's the matter?", asked his mother. Joffrey told her Kia was gone and a riddle was left for him to find her. "A king doesn't have time to play stupid riddle games!", he said, angrily.

"Joff, we need to find her. She's carrying your child!", said Queen Regent Cersei. Joffrey calmed a bit and left to send a search party to find Kia.

(The next day)

Joffrey paced back and forth as he waited for the search party. Instead, his squire came in, shaking in fear, and informed him that a group of men from the Night's Watch had arrived with something important, regarding Kia. Joffrey told the squire to let them in. The group was led by Jon and with him were his friends, Sam, Pyp and Grenn. Theon was with him, concealed with a black cloak and alongside was Luna, concealed in her normal black cloak as well.

"What bring you men far out south?", asked Joffrey. "We're here regarding your queen", said Jon as he fished out the necklace that Joffrey once gave to Kia. The young king rose in anger and asked angrily, "Where did you found that? Give it back to me!". "Why should I? She doesn't deserved someone like you", said Jon with a smug, taunting Joffrey.

"How dare you speak to your king in such a manner? I'll have all your heads!", Joffrey shouted. "If you have our heads, how are we supposed to defend the wall to defend your royally cowardness?", asked Pyp. "Enough! I will not tolerate the likes of you!", said Joffrey, yelling like the Mad King. "Alright, then we won't tell you where she is", said Jon. He was about to leave when Joffrey pleaded to tell him where Kia was.

"I see what I see, but it is me who you can't see. Their lives are now in my hand, but can you tell me who I am?", Jon said. "What does that mean?", asked Queen Regent Cersei. "That, Your Grace, is another clue. Kia is safe but we're not going to tell you where she is. If you are worthy enough for her, you'll find her using the clue that it is provided for you", said Jon.

Joffrey's patient grew to its final and he ordered the Kingsguard to apprehend the Night's Watch, but Luna used her shadow and the five of them disappeared back to the Stark camp. Joffrey grew angrier and cursed everyone, including his mother and that earned him a slap to the face.

(That night)

Kia went to Jon's tent for a little visit and she found him sharpening his sword with Ghost lying lazily at his feet. "Jon…", she called out for him, softly. Jon looked up and smiled at her while Ghost ran towards Kia and licked her fingers. Kia scratched Ghost's ear and she went to sit next to Jon. The fake bump that Zen created was gone.

"I'm sorry, Jon…, for everything. I'm so sorry that I decided to choose him over you and I did not know it would turn out this way. Please forgive me Jon", she said as she started to sob. He hesitantly held her in his arms and said, "I know, I'm sorry that I didn't step up to tell you that I love you. I'm sorry I wasn't there to rescue you from that bastard king. I'm sorry too, Kia. I never thought we end up like this".

"How are we supposed to end up if not like this?", Kia asked. "I dunno. Maybe it's just us, back at Winterfell, happily married, have children instead of a fake pregnancy. Maybe we could have grew old together, surrounded by our grandchildren", said Jon. "Can we still have that?", she asked again. "I don't know, Kia. I've taken the black. I can't turn back from my brothers", he said. Kia heart fell into despair. Kia got up and was about to leave when Jon grabbed her and pulled her into a hug.

He grabbed her chin with his finger and turned her head so she could face him. "That doesn't mean I don't love you. My heart, my body and my soul will always and forever belong to you and only you", he said and kissed her, passionately. Kia returned the kiss with the same passion and to her; the kiss lasted for a long time. Long enough that they didn't notice Luna, Sam, Robb and Lord Eddard were watching.

"Ahem", said Luna. Kia and Jon were startled to see everyone at the entrance of the tent and quickly let go of each other. "Your Grace, a Night's Watch man had completely gone over the boundary with a princess and he has taken the black. Is there a punishment for him?", said Luna, joking. "There is one and it starts with the letter M", said Robb. "I wonder what that could be?", Lord Eddard.

"Do you mean 'marriage', sire? But, Jon took the oath and Kia is already married to King Joffrey. How is that possible?", said Sam. "Simple. Lord Mormont can simply denounce him as the man of the black and Joffrey and just annulled the marriage. How hard is that?", said Luna. "For Jon it may not. For her, I don't think Joffrey will easily let her go now that he's under the illusion and he believes that she's carrying his son", said Robb. "I'm still unfolding my plan. We'll go step by step then", said Luna before leaving. The others left as well, leaving Jon and Kia all by themselves to spend time in each other's embrace.


	21. Chapter 21

Chp 21

Luna was sitting in the council tent, looking over the map as she tried to make up strategies for the upcoming battle. Lord Eddard, on the other hand, was helping Luna placing some pieces that represent the houses of Westeros and Lady Catelyn was sowing nearby. Then, Robb came in with a young maiden next to him.

The trio looked up to him and then to the girl next to him. "Am I missing something here?", asked Luna. "I'd like everyone to meet Jeyne Westerling. When we were crossing Westerlands, I was wounded during the battle and she had healed me. We…, did spend some evenings together", said Robb as both faces turned slightly red. Luna chuckled as she was a bit in disbelief of what she just heard, but Lady Catelyn was furious that Robb had taken a young maiden whose family was once sworn to the Lannisters.

"Why, pray tell, a maiden such as you doing in the battlefield?", asked Lord Eddard. Jeyne explained to them that she wanted to help people in need. Her brother was nearly drowned one summer and a fisherman had saved him from death. That was when she decided to help people instead of sitting in the castle awaiting for an impending marriage.

"Her family is sworn to the Lannister! Who knows when she'll betray us?", said Lady Catelyn, angrily. "I'm fine with Robb's decision. If he loves her and she him, then you have my consent", said Lord Eddard. Lady Catelyn gave an annoyed look to her husband. Then, everyone looked at Luna as she was the last one to decide and her decision will determine everything. Luna looked at Robb and Jeyne, then at Lord Eddard and an angry Lady Catelyn.

Luna chuckled and rolled her eyes. She said, as she got back to her map, "You kids go knock yourself. I'm fine with it". Robb and Jeyne smiled and ran out of the tent. "Luna!", yelled Lady Catelyn. Luna laughed and walked out, leaving Lord Eddard to attend to his angry wife.

(Later)

Everyone, including the bannermen, gathered for a small ceremony; Robb and Jeyne's wedding. The septon read out the words and the bride and groom read out their vows. They were pronounced husband and wife and everyone cheered for Jeyne as she was crowned Queen of the North. Luna presented her a crown, fit for a queen, adorned with jewels that matched Robb's crown as king.

After the ceremony, Luna confronted Robb about the treaty passage between him and the Freys. "But I love Jeyne! I can't simply marry a Frey girl when I don't even know her!", said Robb. "So? Any solution?", asked Luna. "I've asked Uncle Edmure to be in my stead and he agrees", said Robb. Luna sighed as she ran a hand through her hair.

"I sensed danger. One were none of us is going to make out of it alive", said Luna. "But you always make out alive. You have live through many battles that caused deaths of thousand men and yet here you are", said Robb. "Because I'm not human, Robb! I'm not even close to being human! I fear for you, I fear for everything!", said Luna.

"We'll make it out, as we always do, right?", said Robb. "I hope so. I really hope so", said Luna, "But first, I need to find Jon. I have a message for him". Luna walked away to find Jon, leaving the young groom in puzzled of her words.

(Somewhere else)

Jon and Kia sat not far from the wedding feast. Together, with Ghost, they lay down on the grass and watched the stars. They tried to keep their little evening get together quiet only to be interrupted by Sam and Theon who both were arguing on whose message must be conveyed first. Theon, when he found out about them, had laughed hysterically and said, "Finally you two! Took you two long enough", before leaving and forgot his message. Sam who was at shock first and after that said, "I didn't see a thing".

Then, Luna dropped by. "Jon, I have to tell you something. Alone", said Luna. "Ma, anything you have to say, you can say it in front of Kia", said Jon. "Are you even prepared to hear what I'm about to tell you?", said Luna, sternly. Jon got up and looked at his god mother. "I've made this promise Jon. A promise where I'm not supposed to say anything to anyone not even you until you were old enough to tell what is right and wrong. A promise that I sealed with your…, parents", said Luna.

Jon looked at her god mother with confuse, not sure whether he should feel relieved that now he finally knew who his mother was or mad that no one ever mentioned to him who his mother was. "Parents? Do you mean my mother? Do I have any other family members through her?", asked Jon. "No, Jon. Your parents, your mother and father. Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen", said Luna.

Jon looked at her in horror. He knew that he had the Stark features, but being born to a Targaryen blood? "Me? A Targaryen?", said Jon. "Yes, my dear. You are the surviving heir to Rhaegar Thargaryen and you are not a bastard. I'm sorry if I put you through all those years where people did looked upon you as a bastard, I truly am sorry, but I made a promise. You know why I hate to break my own promise right?", said Luna.

"But why tell me now?", said Jon, his emotions were mixed with sadness and anger. "Like I said, the promise was I will not tell you until your 15th name day, which is a few minutes past midnight just now", said Luna. Jon was taken aback and he fell to the ground on his knees. Kia went to his side to hug him. "I'm sorry Jon. I promised Lyanna and Rhaegar to protect you and protected you I did", said Luna. Jon got up and walked away, pulling Kia with him. Luna was left there, disappointed with herself.


	22. Chapter 22

Chp 22

The next morning, Jon woke up with Kia by his side. He slowly made his way out without waking her and walked out for a fresh air. Most people were still asleep and the sun was about to rise in a few minutes. He tried to find Luna but his god mother was nowhere to be found. The only Rounin present was Zen as he was checking out the shield. "Hey, Zen. Have you seen Ma anywhere?", he asked.

"I dunno. She left around midnight last night and she was kinda upset about something. First time I have saw her crying", said Zen. Jon felt guilty about yelling to the only woman that he had considered being his mother figure. "Can you tell her I was looking for her when she came back?", asked Jon. "No problem, kiddo", said Zen.

By noon, the Stark army and bannermen were marching back to Winterfell and Luna was still out of sight and this worried Jon greatly. "She'll be fine Jon. I'm sure she had some errand to do", said Kia. "I thought Rounins can multiply and be at 10 places at the same time", Jon mumbled. Kia just stroked his hair for only that she could try to comfort his worried thoughts.

By night they had arrived for the wedding of Edmure Tully and Roslin Frey. Jeyne and Kia had stayed behind with some of the Stark soldiers for protection from Walder Frey and Kia feared that Lord Frey might exposed her whereabouts to Joffrey. When they arrived, Grey Wind and Ghost were uneasy by the surrounding. Robb and Jon had tried to calm them, but the direwolves were still uneasy. The Freys forbade the wolves entrance and Grey Wind and Ghost were tied outside.

During the wedding, everyone drank like there was no tomorrow, except Theon. Luna had informed him to look after the boys and Theon did so. He looked around and had a bad feeling. Suddenly, the musicians pulled out swords and started to stab Stark soldiers. Theon retaliated and fought back, with him (the ones who were not as drunk as the rest), were Jon and the Night's Watch men. Robb too fought back.

Suddenly, Roose Bolton fired and arrow straight through Robb's heart. Robb saw the arrow coming towards him fast and he could only pray to the seven gods. Out of nowhere, Luna arrived and the arrow hit her heart, but she didn't die. She was protected by her armour that was made out of dragon scales. She took out the arrow from her chest and shot back to Bolton and it hit him in the head.

She summoned her dragons through the flame and they rose from the flames and flew around the hall to catch all Freys and their allies. Robb saw Luna's eyes as they turned black with amethyst irises. "WALDER FREY! WHERE ARE YOU?", she yelled and Robb heard as if she had two different voices. A dragon brought Walder Frey forward with it bitting the collar of the head of Frey clan.

"You will pay for this, old wretched man", said Luna as she raised Black Musketeer and was about to kill Walder Frey in cold blood, two people stopped her. The first one was Aaron Aerosons and the other one was an unknown Rounin with Byzantinum sash around his black robes. "Luna, remember who we are!", yelled Aaron, trying to control Luna's scattered emotion that caused her to become like that.

"Let me rip him to pieces!", Luna yelled. Zen emerged from the crowd and cast a spell towards Luna. Luna suddenly felt drowsy and fell asleep with that unknown Rounin caught her. Aaron turned and raised his own Eagle shadows and commanded them to imprison the Freys and their allies. Stark army and bannermen may overtake the Twin Towers and Aaron had asked to have one room to let Luna rest.

A few hours after securing Freys and their allies into their cells, Robb and Jon went to see Luna while Theon and the Night's Watch men went to retrieve Kia and Jeyne. Robb asked Aaron who that man was. "That is Alexei von Goff, Luna's biological father. His colours matched his daughter's amethyst eyes", said Aaron. Jon looked at Alexei and his god mother. They had one similar feature, their purple eyes. The rest Luna had inherited from her mother, Jon guessed.

Jon went in and sat opposite Alexei. "You must be Jon", he said after a few minutes of silence. "Yes sir, I am", said Jon. "Luna has mentioned you many times. She's always proud of you. She often told it to her sisters", said Alexei. "Sisters? I didn't know she had sisters", said Jon. "Morgana and Morgause. They were born by the same mother but not from my seed. They came from the neighbouring country of Ten Nations. Her mother was a noblewoman who practices witchcraft. In that country, witchcraft was not allowed and those who practice it will be burned as heretics. I separated the three of them when the king purged all children who had powers such as Luna, calling them 'magical children'. During the chaos, I lost Luna and they caught her. They tried to burn her but when her emotions were uncontrollable, she'll turn into her Other Gem Amethyst persona, the one that you saw just now. She nearly burned half of the village if I didn't stop her. You have to take care of her, or this will happen again", said Alexei before disappearing. Jon just sat there with Luna sleeping soundly next to him.


	23. Chapter 23

Chp 23

Luna woke up when the rays of sun shone from the window to her face. She got up and stretched her arms. She noticed a Byzantine coloured paper crane was placed on top of her folded cloak and she knew her father was there. She couldn't remember what had happened last night, but she decided to shrug off that thought.

Luna grabbed her cloak and placed the paper crane in the pocket. When she got out of the room, she accidentally bumped into Jon. Jon quickly went to her side to help her up. "Jon I'm fine, really…", she said. "I was worried, Ma. Yesterday was horrible", said Jon. Luna gave him a curious look and said, "What happened yesterday, exactly?". Jon told her about the wedding and the musicians who were actually knights in disguise as Walder Frey planned to kill Robb. He told what she had become last night and how Aaron and her father came to control the situation.

"Damn! I'm sorry you had to see me that way, Jon. That was not me. Every Rounin Leader is cursed with a second persona connected to their sigil. Mine is the dragon and what you heard last night was the dragon inside me talking. I hope I didn't scare anyone that bad", said Luna. "No matter what, you're still my Ma and I love you", said Jon, giving Luna a bear hug. Luna smiled and returned the hug as well.

"Don't we get a hug?", asked Robb who emerged from behind. Luna turned and saw Robb, Jeyne, Lord Eddard, Lady Catelyn and Kia. "I hope you're feeling a bit better, Lu", said Lord Eddard. "I feel superb today", said Luna with a smile. "Good, because Joffrey had figured out the clue and is on his way here with his army", said Lady Catelyn. Luna sighed and rolled her eyes. "Oh well. Ned, I wonder where you put the map and charts because I need them now", she said as she walked down the hallway with everyone tailing behind.

(Somewhere else)

Joffrey marched forward towards the Twin Tower with his army. He finally figured out the clues left behind and he knew Luna was the culprit behind Kia's abduction. He marched with his Uncle Jaime Lannister as the Head of Kingsguard and Tyrion Lannister as his strategist. He had been angry for the past few days and dismissed almost everyone including his mother.

When he had reached near the Twin Tower, he sent a messenger to give his message to Luna over there. They waited for hours until the messenger that he had sent came running with a huge black dragon chasing it. The dragon landed in front of the army and said, "My Lady Luna had sent me to tell you that she will not submit to your demands and Winterfell is now independent on its own. YOU are the one must swear fealty to them!". "NEVER! I only want Kia and I'll destroy them if I must and if that is what it takes to bring my queen back!", Joffrey yelled in anger.

The dragon laughter roared through out the plain. "Silly little bastard. You have no idea what road you have just taken!", said the dragon and he flew back to the Twin Tower. "Soldiers! Prepare for war!", yelled Ser Jaime as he raised his sword and the army cheered upon it. Everyone had their swords and rushed towards the Twin Tower.

They only saw Luna stood in front of the Tower. Joffrey thought she was insane to fight on her own. Then, another man appeared next to her and they both summoned direwolf shadows. The shadows attacked Joffrey's army and were joined by the Stark army and bannermen and Night's Watch in the fight as well. This time, Luna had faced Ser Jaime in a real fight. With Black Musketeer, Ser Jaime earned scratches at his arm and torso, even though he's wearing his armour. "Is that all you got, Kingslayer?", she taunted him as she pressed Black Musketeer to his neck where the 'R' scar was.

"I was just warming up", said Ser Jaime as he used his sword to stab Luna, only he was pushed by another sword, held by Alexei. Luna smiled to her father, her way of saying thank you. Alexei smiled back and went off to fight the rest of Joffrey's army. Then, Luna saw Jon and Joffrey were about to face off, so she used her shadows to restrain every Lannister army and stopped the battle.

Jon and Joffrey stood facing each other. "You're Jon Snow. Kia mentioned your name once", said Joffrey. "I hear jealousy in you", said Jon. "You think she would choose a bastard over king?", said Joffrey, trying to taunt Jon by using statuses. "She already did", said Jon as he glanced over to the Tower. Kia was there by a window that faced the battle ground, looking over Jon and smiled to him.

Joffrey felt as he was defeated. "But she's carrying my son!", Joffrey yelled. He'll still have the last word. "What makes you so sure that she is with child? She's been surrounded by Rounins all her life", said Jon. Then, it hit Joffrey. Kia couldn't just got pregnant when they only spent one evening, the day before the wedding.

In anger, Joffrey dashed forward and attacked Jon. They fought off, Hearteater versus Longclaw. Joffrey wanted Kia to see that he is better than the bastard of Winterfell, but Jon was the better swordsman. Jon hit Joffrey more than he could count and finally, Joffrey fell in defeat. "Joff, get up! You can't lose this fight!", shouted Ser Jaime.

Jon held his sword by Joffrey's throat and looked over to Kia, asking her approval whether he should kill him or not. Kia looked away from him and Jon understood her. He raised his sword high and Joffrey closed his eyes, praying that the death will be swift.

-to be continued-


	24. Chapter 24

Chp 24

Jon held his sword by Joffrey's throat and looked over to Kia, asking her approval whether he should kill him or not. Kia looked away from him and Jon understood her. He raised his sword high and Joffrey closed his eyes, praying that the death will be swift.

Jon thrust his sword down but it hit the grass, barely an inch next to Joffrey. "I hate for what you have done to Kia, but I know deep down she still save a spot for you. Perhaps it was not as affectionate as it used to, but I will not kill you for I love her so", said Jon. Joffrey breathed a sigh relief and Jon helped him up. Robb stepped forward and said, "Soldiers! There shall be no more bloodshed! I will leave you in peace if your king agrees to Winterfell's demand!".

Jon looked over to the tower and Kia was no longer there. He and Robb was about to walk back to the Twin Tower when Joffrey pulled out a small knife and he was going to stab Jon. Robb saw it and was about to push Jon away when Kia intervened and the knife hit Kia's shoulder.

"KIA!", Jon yelled as he grabbed her from falling. Robb ordered to one of the soldiers to fetch a maester as he tried to stop the bleeding. Joffrey on the other hand was held down by Theon and Samwell. Theon grabbed the knife and he and Joffrey were fighting over it but Theon overpowered him by breaking his arm. "That's for Kia, you sick twisted bastard!", he spat at Joffrey.

The maester arrived and had asked Jon to bring Kia back to her room. Luna sent a decoy to fetch Elaine and she had ordered the Stark army to imprison all of Jofrrey's army and Joffrey was tied to Luna's dragon. "I'll deal with the lot of you later", she said to Joffrey and his army before making her way to Luna's room to help.

(Later)

Elaine arrived to treat Kia's wound. After stopping the blood flow and wrapped up the wound and gave a potion to stop any infection, Elaine informed everyone that Kia will be fine. "Inform me if there is any infection or a fever, but with that dosage of a potion, I highly doubt it. Anyway, I'll take my leave now", she said before leaving.

Luna had put Zen in charge of everything until she had returned. "Where are you going this time? And what should I tell Alexei if he ask?", asked Zen. "I have a bad feeling about Lara. He knows where I'll be", answered Luna as she teleported herself to Vaes Dorthrak.

(At Vaes Dorthrak)

Luna appeared in Lara's tent and found the young mother to be crying all by herself. Luna rushed to Lara's side and asked what had happened. "It's Viserys", she said in between her sobbing, "Daenerys is getting popular amongst the Dorthrakian and he got a little bit jealous and decided to steal Daenerys' dragon eggs to buy a passage to King's Landing, but Ser Jorah and I stopped him. I begged him not to do anything stupid and he got angry and slapped me. I don't know what's got into him and he just disappeared". Lara cried as she held her stomach. She was near to give birth to Viserys' child soon.

Luna hugged her friend and said, "Hush now. You are with child. This kind of pressure is unhealthy for the baby. Go to sleep and I'll talk to Viserys". Luna guided Lara back to bed and tuck Lara in. She felt asleep in a few minutes and Luna left to find Viserys, but she bumped to Ser Jorah on her way out. "Forgive me my lad. I did not see you there", said Ser Jorah Mormont, a Westerosi who was escaped here from a death sentence for selling poachers to slavers.

"Tell me, Ser Jorah, where can I find Viserys?", asked Luna. "I have not known his whereabouts since our little incident this afternoon. I came here to invite Lady Lara for a ritual with the Khaleen", answered Ser Jorah. "Lara's asleep as she was crying her eyes out for Viserys. I'll replace Lara for tonight", said Luna. "Shall we then?", said Ser Jorah.

Luna entered a tent where everyone was celebrating and cheering for Daenerys unborn son, Rhaego. Daenerys spotted Luna and Ser Jorah and smiled at them as she greeted Luna. "My lady, it's so good to see you again", said Luna as she bowed to Daenerys and Drogo. _"Congratulations. I heard you have won a battle against the Usurpers"_, said the khal. _"It was nothing. They were a like flies and all I did was swatted them"_, said Luna.

"Where's Lady Lara? Is she still unwell?", asked Daenerys. Luna rose an eye brow and took a glance at Ser Jorah. He probably said that so Daenerys will not worry much. "Maybe it was the heat that tires her so. Necromancer is usually a cold place so Lara might still have not gotten used to the sudden weather changes", Luna answered.

Suddenly, a drunken Viserys stepped in and tried to disrupt the event. "Daenerys! Where's my sister? Where is she?", he slurred as he walked in a complete drunken manner, "Where is she? And a feast. The whore's feast?". Daenerys sent Ser Jorah to stop him but Viserys swatted the kinght's hand away and said, "Get your hands off me! No one touches the dragon!".

Luna was too focused on Viserys until she couldn't hear what Drogo's friend had said. "Khal Drogo! I'm here for the feast", said Viserys. Drogo said something and point his cup at one edge of the place and Ser Jorah translated for Viserys, "Khal Drogo said there is a place for you…, back there".

"That is no place for a king!", said Viserys. "You are no king!", stated Drogo. Luna was impressed that the khal took the effort to learn Daenerys mother tongue. Viserys uunsheathed his sword and pointed at Ser Jorah. "Keep away from me!", he yelled. "Viserys, please!", begged Daenerys.

"There she is", he said and walked to her. "Put the sword down. They'll kill us all!", warned Ser Jorah. "They can't kill us. They can't shed blood in their sacred city", said Viserys. He held the sword to Daenerys' stomach and said, "But I can. I want what I came for. I want the crown he promised me. He bought you but he never paid for you". Viserys looked to the khal and saw Daenerys' servant translated Viserys words to Drogo.

"Tell him I want what was bargained for or I'm taking you back. He can keep the baby, I'll cut it out and leave it for him", said Viserys. "You wouldn't dare", said Luna. Viserys shifted his sword to Luna and said, "Try me". She smiled menacingly and said, "Don't regret it". She flicked her finger and in seconds, her shadows brought Lara to the tent.

"You think she can change my mind?", said Viserys. Luna walked to Lara and held out her sword towards her womb. "Does this change your mind?", said Luna. Viserys expression remained the same and he laughed hysterically. "I can find a thousand women who would love to carry my sons!", he yelled like a mad man just like his father. Lara burst into tears and Daenerys ordered her servant to take Lara back to her tent but Lara refused to go.

"Viserys stop this madness at once! What happened to the man I love?", she yelled in anger. "He's dead! I don't give a damn about you woman! I can find thousands of women like you in a snap!", he shouted at her. Lara took all her courage to slap him and in return, he gave her punch in the face. Lara lost balance and fell down; her stomach hitting a rock and she yelled in pain. Suddenly, blood flowed in between her legs. "Shit!", Luna cursed and she and Ser Jorah carried Daenerys back to her tent. Drogo ordered the mid wife to help Luna while he and Daenerys rushed to Lara's side. The rest of the khal left to help if necessary, leaving Viserys in dazed and confused.


	25. Chapter 25

Chp 25

The tension arised as Luna and a Dorthrakian midwife tried to save the baby. Luna had sent a decoy to fetch Elaine and tried to use her power to save the baby while the midwife had prepared some fresh cloths and hot water just in case the baby was to be born now. Elaine arrived in the nick of time and rushed to Lara's side.

After a while of chanting some spells, Elaine had managed to stop the blood and Lara had fell asleep. "But the baby, shouldn't it be arriving now? Looks like Lara is ready to be given birth already", asked Daenerys. "A Necromancer woman who is pregnant, the pregnancy is slightly slower than a normal one. By the looks of it, she is assumed to be ready to give birth but reality is that she still had another moon before the baby arrives. I've stopped the contraction but she must be bed rest for a few days. A Necromancer who is born under nine moons is often a premature baby even if it looks like a normal one and it may die as soon as it arrives to the world", answered Elaine.

Elaine grabbed Luna and walked out of the tent. "The Targaryen boy is becoming more and more like his mad father. I fear that Lara is not safe here. I will leave to tell Zen that he'll be in charge while you stay here with Lara. If things go south, take her and the child back to Rounin HQ. I'll inform Aaron and hopefully they'll be safe there", said Elaine. Luna nodded and Elaine left.

Luna went to find Viserys and found him, by Drogo's order, in a cage, guarded by Jhogo, Daenerys' blood rider. _"I wish to speak with him alone"_, said Luna. _"But my lady, he is dangerous"_, said Jhogo. _"I've dealt with one far more dangerous. He is as nothing as a tiny little bug to me"_, said Luna. The blood rider nodded and stood slightly far away to give them privacy but near enough to have a watchful eye on Viserys.

Luna sat down and studied Viserys. The Targaryen head was down and Luna could her sniffling from him. "Regret it now?", she said. "How is she?", asked Viserys, probably had sobered up after being thrown in here. "She's safe, for now. You never give up on that endless dream for the Iron Throne, did you? You said you would, but your words were empty and nothing more than lies!", said Luna, angrily. "What are you going to do to me now? Slap me? Punch me? Kill me?", he said.

"No, for that will hurt Lara's heart more than you have done. Once she has given birth, I'll take her back to Necromancer and you will never see her or your daughter ever", said Luna as she stood up. Upon hearing that, Viserys looked up with tears in his eyes and he begged, "No! Please don't take them. Please, I beg you! Please don't take them from me".

"Why should you beg for her to stay? You said it that you can find thousands of womenwho are willing to bear you sons", Luna said, repeating Viserys' words. "Please! I didn't mean it! Please, let me see her", he begged again. "Enjoy your cage. Drogo will only let you out **AFTER** I leave with her and your child for Necromancer", said Luna and as she walked away, she heard Viserys screamed for Lara.

Luna returned back to Lara's tent and Viserys' scream was probably silenced by Jhogo. "He's screaming for her", said Daenerys as she put a wet cloth on Lara's head. "I threatened to take Lara and the child away. Then, he starts to beg me to let Lara stay. How am I supposed to trust him with Lara and a baby when he's acting like that?", said Luna as she sat at the edge of the bed. "I thought the same. After tonight's event, I beg you my lady. Take Lara and my soon to be niece or nephew away from him. I can't stand to know if he's going to beat her and the child whenever he's angry", said Daenerys.

Luna nodded and took a glance to Lara. She was asleep peacefully and Luna hoped that Lara will have to courage to leave Viserys while she still can. "We will travel tomorrow. If she's supposed to be in bed rest, how is she to travel around? The wagons are only for our tents and supplies", said Daenerys. Luna thought for a while and said, "Do not worry, Khaleesi. I will create a wagon for her to rest in it".

The next morning, the khalasar moved on. Luna strapped a shadow horse to a wagon that she built with her magic. Ser Jorah had helped to put Lara in it and Daenerys rode along inside the wagon. Luna sat on her shadow horse and travelled next to Drogo. Viserys was dragged by Jhogo with ropes tied to his hands.

While travelling, they stopped for supplies at a market. Daenerys, Ser Jorah and her three hand maidens went to look for some food while the rest of the khalasar camped out. Luna decided to leave a decoy to watch over Lara while she went to the market with Daenerys in hope to find some herb as a medicine for Lara. She intructed her decoy to watch out for Viserys.

At the market, while searching for food, they encountered an assassin tried to kill Daenerys to claim Robert Baratheon's claim, unbeknownst that the old king is dead. Luna and Ser Jorah chased the assassin and he was caught by Daenerys body guard. That night, the assassin was executed and Drogo made a promise to avenge for the attempt assassination to invade Westeros. Luna tried to talk him out of that insane idea but to no avail.

By midnight, everyone but Luna was sound asleep. She sat next to the sleeping Lara, meditating in her tent. Then, Jhogo came in and said, "_He has started to talk to himself. I think that he has lost it"_. Luna sighed and said, _"Bring him here, but restrain him"_. Jhogo nodded and left. A few moments later, Viserys who had red eyes due to crying came in hands tied by Jhogo. Viserys ran to Lara's side and knelt next to her. He grabbed her hand and kissed it. "My sweet Lara, wake up. It's me Viserys", he said.

"I've given her a sleeping potion. She'll not hear you", said Luna, but Viserys ignored her. "When I'm released we'll travel back to Pentos and I'll build us a house there with my two arms. I'll be a fish monger if that is what it takes to put food on the table. I'll build a house with a large garden where you and our children can play there. I'll do anything for you. Please don't leave me. I can't bear to think how I will live in this world without you", he said.

Luna felt bad for him. Viserys was just a young man who made mistake and who was madly in love. How is she to separate the two of them?


	26. Chapter 26

Chp 26

Back at The Twin Tower, Zen had put Joffrey in a special illusion cage he built and let Luna's dragon returned to its owner. Elaine had come earlier to tell him and the Starks that Zen will be in charge for the time being. Elaine had made sure Kia was alright before leaving. Kia was already up and about and Jon and Kia were strolling together at the garden that evening for some alone time.

Sansa noticed her half-brother with her friend and she felt a little jealous within her. Jon had confronted Lord Eddard about his heritage alone and Lord Eddard didn't deny anything. Jon was angry at first but decided to think that maybe it was for his own safety. He hadn't told the rest of the Starks siblings as he feared for their reactions, especially Arya and Robb.

Jon was stripped of his Night's Watch title by Lord Commander Mormont and he was allowed to keep Longclaw. The Night's Watch had returned to the North and sworn fealty to King Robb. Jon, on the other hand, was still allowed to visit his friends at The Wall and train the new comer in the future. Sansa, despite what had happened, was still waiting for a marriage to a highborn lord.

Sansa decided to walk back to her room when she accidentally bumped to Theon. "Greyjoy, are you blind?", she said angrily. "It's not me when you're the one who's not looking where you're going", Theon retaliated back. Sansa got up and strode away but Theon followed her. "What do you want Greyjoy?", Sansa asked. "Nothing, Your Grace. I just like to follow you around", said Theon.

"Theon, you have never been stopped bugging me. Go do that to Robb or something!", she yelled, but she was pulled by Theon in a kiss. When he let her go, she was flushing red. "Run along, little wolf. I'll see you later", Theon whispered in her ear as his thumb caressed her cheek and jaw line. He let her go and she ran back to her room, giggling and blushed to herself. She had known Theon her whole life and never thought the boy who often annoyed her was the one who had a heart for her, but will her lady mother approved it?

(That night)

Sansa received a note that evening by Theon, _'Meet me at the stables tonight. Theon'_. She went to stables and found Theon sitting at the stack of straws. "There's my little wolf", he said. He patted his lap and Sansa sat there willingly. They sat there together in each other embrace, unknowingly that they were being spied by Robb, Jon, Kia and Jeyne.

"My dear husband, it's rude to spy on people", Jeyne whispered. "We're not spying, dear wife. We're just looking out for those two", Robb whispered back. "Doesn't that considered spying, Your Grace?", Jon whispered. "Jon, stop calling me that!", Robb whispered angrily. "Shh!", said Kia. The other three kept quiet and continued to peep.

Theon kept one hand on Sansa's waist while the other was caressing her cheeks and lips. "Why don't you kiss me, my lord?", said Sansa. "Is that what you wanted, Your Grace?", Theon asked. She brushed her lips at his cheek and it earned her a cheeky grin from him. He brushed a strand of hair away from her face and kissed her softly.

Sansa's hand ran through his hair and tugged it; Theon got the clue. He deepened the kiss by pulling her by the waist closer. They tried to keep their moans quiet, but Robb and Jon can't help by giggling loudly and they earned a slap to the back of their heads by their partners. Theon and Sansa stopped kissing when they heard giggles. "Stay here, I'll be right back", said Theon as he got up and looked outside for the source of giggles. He crept to the back of the stables and was roughly pulled by Robb and Jon.

"So, Theon and Sansa?", said Kia. Theon gulped and smiled nervously. "Do you love her?", Robb asked. "I love her with all my heart, Robb. The reason why all this time I could never settle on a girl, it was because of her. I knew I couldn't get her no matter what, but when Joffrey discarded her for Kia, I felt like I have a second chance into winning her heart", said Theon, sincerely.

"Alright, now go and find a more secluded place before someone catches the two of you", said Robb. Jon didn't say a word but snickered all the way. Theon smiled and left. The foursome went back to their rooms while Theon carried Sansa bridal style to his room to continue where they had left off.

(Back at Vaes Dorthrak)

Lara had finally woke up and felt slightly better. "Good because the khal and khaleesi were worried", said Luna as she gave Lara some water to drink. "Where's Viserys?", she asked. Luna flinched at the question and told Lara what had happened; he being drunk till he had punched her till Lara had bled from between her legs and Drogo had ordered him to be imprisoned in a cage.

Lara fell into a silent for a moment and she got up to find Daenerys. She walked past by the cage that held Viserys and saw him lying in the dirt. She wanted to get him out but she was still angry at him. 'I'll let him be like that for a while', she thought as he had deserved it. Then, Viserys got up and saw her. "Lara!", he called out to her with his smile. Lara ran away from there to find Daenerys, leaving Viserys disappointed.

Lara had found Daenerys and Drogo who was in a delirious fever due to an infection wound. Another woman, who introduced herself as Mirri Maz Duur, was performing some ritual. Lara called Luna telepathically and Luna arrived in mere seconds. Lara pointed out to Mirri and Luna, who quickly recognized what she was doing, summoned Black Musketeer and pointed it to Mirri's neck. "Stop right there", said Luna.


	27. Chapter 27

Chp 27

"Lady Luna, please let Mirri finish her blood magic", said Daenerys. "The blood magic will need sacrifice and according to my instinct, she's aiming for your son", said Luna. Daenerys was confused. "It is revenge isn't it Mirri? For what the Dorthraki had done to your village and for raping you, isn't it?", said Luna. "Yes and I'll have it one ways or another", said Mirri.

Luna thrust her sword to Mirri's neck and she let the witch had a slow death. "The ritual was…, completed", said Mirri. Suddenly, Lara felt pain in her stomach. Luna's prophecy was coming true. Daenerys called for Ser Jorah and ordered him to take Lara back to her tent. Luna made a decoy to fetch Elaine to save Lara and her baby while she tried to find a way to save Drogo from his delirious fever.

"Daenerys, I need you to get your blood riders to dispose of this body and go and help out with Lara. I'll try my best to save Drogo", said Luna. Daenerys nodded and left to execute the order. After the khaleesi left, two blood riders came in and picked up the body to be disposed of while Luna sat next to Drogo and began chanting a healing spell that she had learned earlier from Elaine.

Viserys, who noticed the commotion, saw Ser Jorah carrying Lara who was screaming in pain. He panicked and shouted to be released, but Jhogo threatened to slit his throat if he made more noises. "Lara is in pain! She needs me!", yelled Viserys. Jhogo gave him a smug smile and ignored him. Viserys yelled and cursed in anger.

Elaine arrived and Daenerys explained everything to her. "Blood magic. This is going to be hard. I need all the necessary birthing supplies, khaleesi", said Elaine. Daenerys ordered the midwife to get everything. Elaine sat next to Lara and said, "When the midwife said push, you must push. The pain will go away once the baby is out". Lara nodded.

When the hot water and fresh cloths has been prepared, the midwife had asked Lara to push and she did as Elaine cast a spell to get rid of the blood magic and henceforth, to try to save the baby and the mother. After a few hours of labouring, the midwife handed Daenerys a healthy baby girl with a tuft of silver hair and a pair of purple eyes like Viserys but resembled Lara facially. "Thank god the baby lives. Now, onto the mother. Khaleesi, I hope you can hold her for a few moment while I get rid of the rest of this darn blood magic", said Elaine. Daenerys nodded in agreement and wrapped her niece in a clean blanket after the midwife had cleaned the babe from the afterbirth.

Daenerys brought the baby out and walked to Viserys cage. She told Jhogo to take a break. She was afraid of what Viserys might do, but he had all the rights to see his daughter before Luna took them away from him. "Viserys…", she called out for her brother. Viserys looked up to see his sister carrying a newborn baby. His baby.

"Is that…?", he asked even though he already knew the answer. "Yes, Viserys. This is your daughter, but I need to know if you are the one who was in love with the mother of this child, not the drunken and violent you the other day", said Daenerys. "I'm not that man now. Please, Daenerys, let me see my baby", he pleaded to his sister.

Daenerys hesistated, before opening the cage to hand in Viserys of his daughter. Viserys held her daughter protectively in his arms and said, "My little girl. My sweet little Rhaella. Oh, you are so beautiful, just like your mother. Oh my litte sweet Ella!". Daenerys smiled as she saw Viserys cooing his daughter, naming her after their mother, Rhaella Targaryen. He kissed the babe's forehead and started to hum a lullaby when the babe stirred in her sleep.

Later, Luna and Elaine met up with the Targaryen siblings to explain the situation. "I've controlled the infection in Drogo's wound and his fever has begun to decrease and by tomorrow he should be alright", said Luna. "Lara had fought her fever as well, bravely I might add. The fever is reducing as we speak but is going slow. I've got ridden the blood magic and she must be in bed rest but with the dosage of potion I just gave, she'll be up and about in no time. The question now is, my dear Luna, should we separate the father from his child and lover?", said Elaine.

The three women looked to Viserys. He, on the other hand, was busy cooing his daughter even though he actually listened to what they said. "Please, dear ladies, I don't mind if Lara had to work, but please don't take them away from me. I can't live without them. Looking at Ella, I felt like a part of me has just been reborn. She has captured me in so many ways, just like Lara did. Please, let me be with her. I promise you, on my daughter's life, I will change for the better", said Viserys.

"The decision is now up to you, khaleesi. You reigned in the khal's steed until he recovers", said Luna. "I will give him a second chance, but if he messed it up, I will allow you to take Lara and the child away and I have one condition", said Daenerys. "We're all ears", said Elaine. "He must marry Lara", said Daenerys. Luna gave out a chuckle and said, "We deal that". The khaleesi smiled and told Viserys to go. He smiled to his sister and hugged her, carefully not to squish little Ella.

Viserys ran to the tent and saw Lara, paler than his hair and was sound asleep. Elaine and Luna came in and Elaine had told him to make sure she's to be bed rest until Lara could actually walk properly. Luna created a silver crib out of shadows and placed it next to the bed. Elaine left to return home while Luna left her decoy to guard over them and returned back to The Twin Tower. Viserys laid Ella into the crib and kissed her goodnight before slipping into the bed and held Lara in his arms.


	28. Chapter 28

Chp 28

Lara woke up with the feeling of numbness to her legs and arms. 'The side effects of the ritual I guess', she thought. Then, she heard a baby, mewling from a crib next to her and she saw Viserys picked up a baby, wrapped in a fresh and clean white blanket and started to coo the baby. Lara looked at Viserys' face as he tried to keep the baby from crying. "Sweet Ella, is there anything that you need? Let's not pester your poor mother now", he said as he tried to persuade the baby not to cry.

"Viserys?", Lara called out for him. "Lara, my dear, you're awake! I'd like you to meet Rhaella Ann Targaryen, our daughter", said Viserys as he revealed the face of the child. Their child; their flesh and blood. Lara smiled and had tears in her eyes when she saw her baby. "I want to hold her, but I can't move. My arms and legs are numbed", she said.

"Elaine did mention that. What were you thinking of interrupting a dark magic like that? You could've been killed!", said Viserys when he had settled himself and little Ella next to her. "I see Daenerys as a sister now days. She helped me through a lot and I know the two of you had experience great lost to your clan; your parents, your brother and relatives. So, I was trying to do a good deed by saving her son and husband. I was trying to direct her spells back to her, but maybe I said some wrong chant in between the spells and the blood magic was directed to me and our daughter. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause her harm", said Lara.

He kissed her forehead and said, "It's alright. I don't think she mind". "I want to feed her, but I can't move", said Lara. Then, Luna's decoy came in and cast a spell. Instantly, Lara could move her muscles, arms and legs. Viserys held out Ella and Lara took her daughter and fed the hungry babe. "Luna said you can't leave the bed no matter what", said the decoy and left the tent.

After feeding Ella, the little Targaryen quickly fell back to sleep. Viserys put the baby back to her crib and he settled himself back in bed. Lara draped an arm at his shoulder and laid her head on his chest. "I miss you, my love", said Lara. Viserys cupped her face so she can look him in the eye as he gave a passionate kiss. "I miss you too. I was worried about you. Would you forgive me for being so harsh on you the other day?", he said and pouted his lips playfully.

"I will forgive you…, If I can have a kiss", she said seductively. "There's the old Lara", said Viserys and he started to kiss her lips and it wandered to her jaw and neck and the rest of her body as they spent the night with each other.

(Back at Westeros)

The next morning, everyone gathered in the council room of The Twin Tower. Joffrey was bound by shadow in a chair while Ser Jaime was left in the dungeon and Tyrion was seated next to Joffrey. Luna arrived in time for the discussion. Everyone was there, except Kia. "Princess Kia is unwell. According to our maester, she's to be confined in her room for the day", said Robb when Joffrey asked about Kia.

"Should we form our peace treaty, Your Grace?", asked Tyrion. "All we want is Westeros to see Winterfell as an independent realm now. We have our own court, laws and even a firm army", said Lady Catelyn. "We also want Westeros to submit their fealty to us", said Robb. "That's easy. I'm sure we shall have no problem to it", said Tyrion. "UNCLE! WE WILL NOT SUBMIT FEALTY TO THEM!", Joffrey yelled in anger. "Have you seen what had happened when you just waltz down the battlefield without any strategies? Did you also know Winterfell has Ice and Rounin as a backup? You see how only Lady Luna was able to defeat my brother in less than 10 moves without breaking a sweat? You were even defeated by Lord Snow, for god's sake!", said Tyrion, as he scolded his nephew.

"You can't scold the king!", said Joffrey, angrily. That earned him a hard on slap to the face and Tyrion said, "But I still can slap you". Arya snickered along with Sansa. Theon was trying hard to not give out his laughing expression. "I'll get all you! I'll have your heads!", yelled Joffrey in anger. "Pray tell, Your Grace, is all in breeding children are all like this?", said Luna.

Everyone looked at Luna. "My lady, like you never lived in the Mad King court to know if all in breeding child are like this", said Tyrion. "Ma, what are you talking about?", asked Robb. "Joffrey was never the rightful heir to the throne. Seven hells, he's not even King Robert's son!", said Luna. The Stark ladies looked at Luna with disbelief.

"The late Lord Arryn had his suspicion and came to me a few days before his death. When the late King Robert had offered Ned here to be his new Hand, I figured it's a great opportunity to continue Lord Arryn's investigation. Ned here has compared Robert's bastards to Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen. According to my research, all Baratheon born must have dark hairs and eyes. All of his bastards have that feature and supposedly his three so-called children by Cersei. But Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen had the Lannister features, which are not supposed to happen since Cersei had married Robert. I came to a conclusion when I overheard the conversation between Cersei and Jaime. My proof was solidified when Tyrion here told me that Cersei and Jaime have an incest relationship ever since their adolescence and when Bran Stark told me what he saw before he was **pushed** from the tower when he saw Jaime and Cersei together", Luna explained her evidences.

Joffrey looked as if he was about to be executed. "Why, Lord Tyrion, would you break the secrets of your own family?", asked Robb. "For the better of the realm. Luna and I here share the same purpose in life, to see Westeros as a peaceful realm just as how Ten Nations are. I've been there secretly for a few days and I've met no peaceful place. Even the family was large such as one I found there; there were no such things as sibling rivalry for the throne. King Rufus I, Kia's uncle had two sons who were close to age but never fought each other", said Tyrion.

"But who is better to be king if not Joffrey, Ma?", asked Robb. Luna, Tyrion and Lord Eddard looked over to Jon.


	29. Chapter 29

Chp 29

Robb looked oddly to Luna and asked, "Why is everyone looking at Jon?". "Robb, have you ever wonder how your father, whose loyalty to your mother actually had an affair? Do you believe that story?", Luna asked back. "At first I wasn't sure, but seeing Jon here, it must've been true", Robb answered. "Cat?", Luna directed her question to Lady Catelyn. "I guess Robb's right", answered Lady Catelyn. She never agrees anything related to Jon, that Luna knew.

"Jon was never your brother Robb", said Luna. "What? What do you mean by that?", Robb asked in disbelief. "He was the son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark after they eloped", said Luna, "And by rights, he is the heir to the Iron Throne, not Joffrey". "Why did you kept it with you all these years Luna?", asked Lady Catelyn.

Luna sighed and said, "I made a promise after Robert slammed his mallet to Rhaegar's chest. At that time, Lyanna had given birth to Jon and died immediately. Ned told me to get the babe away before Robert arrived and I did. I brought him to Rhaegar and he smiled as he gave his first and final kiss to Jon's forehead and told me to keep him safe and make sure that Jon will succeed him. Ned had promise Lyanna before her death that he will keep the boy as his own".

Robb sighed and Jeyne rubbed his shoulder to ease his worry. "I'm sorry for keeping it from everyone. Don't hate Ned; he happened to be there when Lyanna gave birth. If there's anyone you want to hate, please direct it to me", said Luna. "Ma, please don't say that", said Jon. "Jon's right. You did it to keep him safe and here he is", said Robb.

"But the crown is still on my head!", said Joffrey. "Not for long", said Luna. "I also like to propose another condition to the peace treaty", Sansa said. Everyone looked at her and Tyrion said, "Speak, fair lady, what is your idea?". "I want Joffrey to annul his marriage to Kia", Sansa said boldly. "A stupid girl doesn't speak like that to the king!", Joffrey yelled and it earned another slap by Tyrion.

"Thank you Sansa, I think that is a great idea", said Luna. "If everyone can marry to the ones they love, why not Jon? Besides, Joffrey will eventually get tired of her and discard her like a piece of old cloth. Look what has he done to her!", said Sansa, angrily. Lady Catelyn held her eldest daughter, trying to calm her. "Sansa's right. In addition, Kia and Jon were already betrothed and you simply butt in. King Rufus II was ready to attack Westeros for breaking that betrothed and take Kia by force, but I managed to calm the storm. Either you annul the marriage or by night, Ice will freeze King's Landing and we will enjoy watching Rounins mount your head on a spike", said Luna.

"I love Kia! You were the one who left her!", Joffrey yelled. "At least I never hit her or force myself on her. There's a fine line there", said Jon. Finally, Joffrey gave up. Jon and Sansa were right. Kia will eventually be thrown away just as he did to Sansa. "I love her…. I really do…", said Joffrey, sniffling. "If you want her to be happy, you know what to do, nephew", said Tyrion. "I just want someone to love me. Father acknowledged all his bastards, but I was never a worthy son to him. I just want somebody to love me. That's all I ask", said Joffrey.

Jon took a glance to a door behind Joffrey. There, Kia hid behind the door as she heard everything. Jon can imagine Kia was crying because between her and Sansa, Kia was the one who could cry easily. The door opened and there was Kia, tears shed like waterfall that flowed freely. Everyone looked at her. Kia walked to Joffrey and kneeled in front of him.

She took his face in her hands and wiped the tears from Joffrey's cheek. "I do love you, but it is not the love that I want. Not the love like the one I have for Jon. Maybe we were never meant to be with each other but there was chemistry between us. I love Jon, Joff. I love him and no other man will have my affectionate other than Jon, but my love for you is purely mutual now", said Kia.

Joffrey gave a sincere smile and Luna raised her eyebrow. "What happens if Joffrey descend the throne?", asked Tyrion. "That depends on His Grace now", said Robb, looking over to Jon. Jon kept a stoic face and said nothing. "Jon? Are you there?", asked Luna. "If I have you kill, I'll upset Kia. I don't want to kill you, Joffrey, but I won't let you go for the crimes you and your family have commited", said Jon. "You sounded just like Rhaegar now, Jon", said Luna. Jon gave a small smile to her.

"I will have you, your mother, your…, I'm not sure what to call the Kingslayer now, Lord Tywin and your siblings and relatives banished from court and after a while, if I think you have redeem yourself worthy in front of my eyes, you'll be allowed back in court. As for Lord Tyrion, Westeros needs his strategist. Arya can be the new Hand of the king and I'll still need to think whom should I appoint to be the new head of the Kingsguard", said Jon. "Perhaps Bran when he's old enough?", asked Arya.

"Bran would make a fine choice Arya", said Lady Catelyn. "That settles then", said Tyrion. "Uncle, get the septon and can you have him to annul my marriage with Princess Kia? I think she deserves someone better than a bastard like me", said Joffrey. "Don't say that Joffrey. I was treated like one before. You have no idea what it was like. But I have the Starks, Ma over here, Theon even the most unlikely situation and the Men of the Watch. Just because you were born that way that doesn't mean you're completely a bastard. Perhaps your household doesn't suit you. Perhaps in time when you will come to a realisation that being a bastard it's not that bad. Deal?", said Jon. "Deal, Your Grace", said Joffrey.


	30. Chapter 30

Chp 30

Joffrey was put in a room guarded by shadow soldiers that Luna created. The septon who had tied Joffrey and Kia in a holy matrimony was surprised to Joffrey's request, but he had obeyed Joffrey's order and annulled the marriage. Kia was free from him, but they remained mutual friends. Lord Edmure Tully, Lady Catelyn's brother stayed behind as the new lord of the Twin Tower.

The rest of Starks travelled to King's Landing. When Queen Regent Cersei was notified that Joffrey had wanted to descend a throne and let a Targaryen back to his rightful place, she went mad. When she tried to protest, she was imprisoned by the Rounins. Once they reached King's Landing, they rest for the night and tomorrow, Joffrey had gathered everyone in King's Landing at the Great Sept of Baelor.

"I have been an unfair king. I made mistakes and I was reckless and selfish. I ruled in my own way without thinking for everyone's benefits and harms. I hurt the woman who was once had love me. The other day, I found out that the heir to Prince Rhaegar Targaryen was alive, kept hidden from the world by Rounins and the Starks. I was your king, but I will be just like you now. Today, Prince Jon Snow Targaryen of Winterfell will be crowned king as he should've been. Today, I will descend down and let the rightful heir to take his place", Joffrey gave a speech. "How do we know he's not as mad as the Mad King?", a citizen yelled and others started to agree with him.

Jon stepped up and said, "No one will know. I promise you people of Westeros, I will rule with fair and justice! Integrity and honesty! I will dedicate and be committed into building Westeros up and be peaceful as King Baelor Targaryen the Blessed had ruled! That is my promise to you!". At first there was silence until someone yelled 'aye' and was followed by everybody else.

Luna conjured a spell and a black box appeared. Inside, Luna took out a crown and said, "This was once your father's crown. Now, you will wear it". Joffrey took out the crown and placed it on Jon's head. The crowd cheered louder. Kia ran up to Jon and he grabbed her as they twirled around. Joffrey looked slightly hurt but at the same time he was happy nonetheless.

Joffrey felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Luna. "There'll be love for you one day. That I can promise you", she said. Jon was proclaimed King Jon of House of Targaryen. The next day was the tourney to celebrate the new king and the new Hand, Princess Arya Stark of Winterfell. Luna went to Jon's chamber and notice her godson was still not ready. "What's wrong Jon?", asked Luna.

"You said that my…, father's younger siblings are still alive in Vaes Dorthrak. Can you bring them here?", Jon said. Luna nodded and said, "I shall attend to that as soon as possible, Your Grace. In the meantime, you should be getting ready". "Ma, you don't have to call me that", said Jon. "I know, I just love to do so", said Luna before leaving. Jon couldn't help but smile.

(Back at Vaes Dothrak)

Viserys was lying down on the bed with Ella for a nap. The duo was peacefully asleep while Lara was fixing something to eat. Then, Luna, the real one, entered and greeted Lara quietly. "What is it, Lu?", Lara asked. "I need you to wake Viserys up. It's about Rhaegar's son", answered Luna. Lara nodded and went to wake Viserys.

"Love, wake up. Luna's here", she whispered to him as she ran her hand through his hair. "I'm tired…. Can you tell her to come later?", said Viserys. "It's about Rhaegar's son", said Lara. Viserys bolted up, wide awake. "Rhaegar's son? But Aegon died during Robert's Rebellion", said Viserys. "I know. This one concerns his other son, the one that he had with Lyanna Stark", said Luna. "What is it about?", asked Lara.

"The Usurpers have descended the throne. Jon had been proclaimed king since yesterday and he wishes for you to come for the celebration", said Luna. Viserys smiled and said, "Never thought I would be going home. Thank you Luna and could you please convey our gratitude to His Grace?". Luna nodded and was about to leave when Viserys stopped her.

"I would ask you to stay. Lara and I had found a septon for our small ceremony", said Viserys. Luna smiled and said, "Of course I would. Now, I need to send the invitation to the rest of Rounins. It can't just be a small ceremony when it comes to Rounins".

(That night)

Elaine was preparing Lara, who was wearing a white dress with black and red swirls stitching. Luna walked with Viserys to the spot near the sea where the ceremony was going to be held and he was surprise to see a lot of people waiting for him. "I do not know them", said Viserys. "You will soon and don't worry. They've forgive you about our little incident", said Luna.

As they walked down the aisle, Viserys noticed a man dressed in black wearing a crown that he could've sworn was Rhaegar's crown. Luna ran up to the man and gave him a hug. "Viserys, may I present Jon Snow of House Targaryen, Rhaegar's son", said Luna. Viserys was even more surprised. He studied the man in front of him.

Jon had no Targaryen features but somehow when Viserys looked at Jon, he saw Rhaegar. Viserys gave a bow and said, "Pleasure to meet you, Your Grace". "No need to bow uncle. We are family are we not? You are a prince and I wanted to restore you to your place back in Westeros", said Jon. Viserys gave a warm smile to his long lost nephew.

Then, Elaine walked down, holding little Ella in her arms. She handed the baby to Luna and joined her place next to her husband. "This is your cousin, Jon. Named after your grandmother, meet Rhaella Ann Targaryen", said Luna. Jon held the baby and kissed her forehead. Then, everyone turned back their attention at the entry of the aisle, where Aaron escorting Lara down, giving her away to the groom.

Viserys was wearing a red and black robes with a Targaryen sigil on it. The service was simple and it ended with Ken lighting up a few fireworks. "We will celebrate more once you arrived in King's Landing", said Jon before Zen teleported with him back to Westeros. One by one gave their congratulations and left so the couple can spend time together, although Viserys politely said no when Elaine offered to babysit for Ella for a day so the couple can have some alone time. When everyone left, Viserys and Lara sat at the beach, intertwined with each other and with little Ella lied in the middle of them.


	31. Chapter 31

Chp 31

Daenerys gave birth to a healthy boy named Rhaego and was celebrated by the khalasar. Khal Drogo was up and about by the time he heard his wife was in labour. He paraded his son to all the khals with proud and the Dothrakians chanted, "The khal who shall mount the world". Viserys was happy that his new nephew didn't inherited the Targaryen features like Ella did but nonetheless he was happy that both his sister and wife and daughter and nephew were all well.

A few days later, Lara transported Viserys, Ella, Drogo, Daenerys and Rhaego to King's Landing. Viserys and Lara had made their decision to stay at King's Landing, but as for Daenerys and Drogo, they wanted to stay back in Vaes Dorthrak with their khalasar. "You are most welcome to King's Landing any time you wish aunt. All you need to do is ask", said Jon.

Daenerys smiled and hugged Jon. "Thank you for bringing me back home, but I'm afraid my home is with my husband and son and our khalasar. You too are most welcome there whenever you wish to", said Daenerys. _"We the khalasar swear fealty and you may call us whenever you are in need"_, said Drogo as Luna interpreted for Jon.

The next day, Daenerys and Drogo and Rhaego returned back to Vaes Dorthrak while Viserys settled himself in his new quarters at court with his new bride and new born daughter. "Viserys, what are thinking?", Lara called out as she found Viserys staring out of the window. "It feels so real to be back here. I still felt like a fugitive. I remember running, trying to keep me and Dany alive and I felt so guilty selling mother's crown", said Viserys.

"Is that why are you so lost at your sea of thoughts? Let me surprise you with something", said Lara. She summoned a black box and put it on a table that was nearby Viserys. "It took me a while but the search was worthwhile. I only manage to get this though", she said. Viserys opened the box, revealing his mother crown. "How did you get this?", he asked in bewilderment.

"Well…, let's just say I use the brute forces of two Rounin leaders who sparked the fireworks at our wedding. By doing so, we managed to retrieve this. Other treasures are still in the search", said Lara, indicating Ken and Damion as the brute forces. Viserys cupped her face and gave a passionate kiss. "You are my treasure. You and our daughter are my treasure now. I love you and I rather die for you than this crown and I'm sure mother would've wanted that too", he said.

Lara smiled and said, "Does that please my prince?". "It pleases more than you think. I love you so much", said Viserys. They kissed and were interrupted when Ella cried out of hunger. "Your daughter needs you, wife", he said. "I can see that, my dear husband", said Lara as she moved away to attend to Ella.

Then, Jon came in with Kia. Viserys bowed to him and said, "A pleasure that Your Grace would bestow us for a visit", said Viserys. "Uncle, you know there's no formality between us. We are of the same standards. I came here to introduce to my queen, Kia Eis of Ice Nation", said Jon. Viserys kissed her hand and said, "What a lovely young bride. This is my wife, as you know, Lara-Ann Rae and our daughter, Rhaella". Kia walked to see Ella and said, "She's a pretty baby. Sansa and my cousins will surely adore her".

"Why don't we leave the women for a while uncle? Let's take a walk, inspect the Keep", said Jon. Viserys was reluctant to leave Lara and Ella even for a second but Lara assured him that she'll be alright with Kia. The men left and walked to the empty throne room. They stood there in front of the Iron Throne.

"Too many bloodshed for that seat", said Jon. "I was there when the war erupted. My father died, your father died, my nephews and niece, my family members; everyone. I was young and I will not let my daughter and future children experience what I have in the past", said Viserys. "Then help me rule this kingdom, uncle. Together, we shall prevent that", said Jon. Viserys smiled and nodded to that statement.

The duo returned back to Viserys' room and found Lara and Kia chatted by the window and Ella asleep in her silver crib. "Kia, love, I think we should leave them alone", said Jon. "Excuse us then", said Kia as she and Jon left the couple alone. "Now, where were we?", asked Viserys with a cheeky smile. "Oh dear husband, you are impatient. Can't wait till bed time now, can we?", said Lara. Viserys grabbed her and lightly placed her on the bed before hovering over her to make love with her.

(Somewhere else)

Luna sat on the roof of the Keep and stare at King's Landing. Her dragon, Black had shrunk to a smaller size. "Black, our work here is done. It's time for us to leave", said Luna. "But, my lady, they are your family", said Black. "I know, but I received a distress call from Fortuna. Morgause and Morgana are in danger and I must leave", said Luna. "Then, we should inform His Grace", said Black.

Luna nodded and left to tell her situation to Jon. "But, Ma, I need you here! I'm still new in this whole situation", Jon pleaded. "I know Jon. But my sisters are in need of my help. You know I can be at 10 places at the same time. I will shuffle back and forth as you know it", said Luna. Jon hugged her and said, "Stay safe. Come home in one piece, ok?". "I will my child, I will", said Luna.

That night, Jon, Kia, Viserys and Lara stood in front of the entry of the Keep to bid Luna farwell as she flew back to Fortuna with her dragon, Black.


	32. Chapter 32

Epilogue

Jon and Kia reigned more than 25 years and together, they had four children; Arial, named after Arya, twin Jayne and Sascha and their youngest son, Samwell. The older Samwell who was appointed as a master at Jon's court was thrilled that a prince was named after him. Little Samwell, on the other hand, loved to copy every move that his older brother Arial had ever made. Jon died at the age of 50 while Kia died a year later. Arial ascended the throne after Jon's death.

Luna kept her promise by shuffling back and forth from Fortuna to Ten Nations to Westeros and vice versa. She was proud as any mother could be to see Jon had ruled Westeros alongside his wife, children and family. After so many years, as a Rare Gem, she hasn't age and still looked the same. She did mentioned that she had a lover but he was unknown to everyone and Alexei said he was dead for a long time because Luna had never took any lover throughout her life other than this man. Her life now was dedicated being a Rounin and guardian of Westeros and Winterfell. On the day Jon died, she took a huge blow and wept as her godson had left the world.

Viserys and Lara had a happy marriage. After Ella, they had three sons; Rhaegar II, Raenys and Viserys IV. A few years after Viserys IV's birth, Lara gave birth to their youngest daughter, Visenya Ann. All his children had the Targaryen feature except Viserys IV and Visenya Ann, who can change hair colour like their mother, but they kept their hair silver like the rest of their siblings. Viserys and Lara grew old together and both died in their peaceful sleep one day. Viserys IV and Visenya Ann joined the Rounin while Ella, Rhaegar II and Raenys stayed at court.

At Vaes Dorthrak, civil war among the khals erupted. The teen Khal Rhaego fought with the aid of Westeros and now Vaes Dorthrak was under his reign. Khal Drogo and Daenerys settled in a house, gift from their son and in that house the Targaryen descendant by Daenerys grew. After Rhaego, Daenerys had Rhaegal, Drogon, Viserion and Rhaenys. Daenerys and Drogo too died of old age.

At Winterfell, King Robb and Queen Jeyne's wedding was opposed by the Westerling and for safety of the queen, Robb had them banished from court. Both had a few children; Prince Eddard, Princess Lyanna and Prince Brandon. The older Bran joined Jon's Kingsguard while Rickon joined Robb's Kinngsguard. Arya had become Jon's Hand and Theon had been Robb's. Theon and Sansa's relationship was opposed at first by Lady Catelyn but after a while seeing Theon's sincerity, she allowed Sansa to become Lady of Iron Island, now Lady Sansa Greyjoy and they had twin children, Robb and Rose. As for Lord Eddard and Lady Catelyn, they were happy running the Winterfell even at old age.

The Lannisters, on the other hand, were a different story. Joffrey had redeemed himself and was able to return to court and found true love with Margaery Tyrell. They got married and have two children; Joffrey II and Lucille. Cersei and Jaime and their father, Tywin were plotting to overthrow Jon but their plot was uncovered by Tyrion, who was appointed by Jon as Lord of Casterly Rock and the trio were imprisoned. Tyrion married his prostitute lover named Shae even though was highly contradicted by the society.

In the end, it was a happy ending to most people. The Rounin kept watch on Westeros, Winterfell and Ten Nations. Everyone experienced war, love, betrayal, trust, loyalty, sacrifice, joy and pain. But, all those that kept them together through everything and kept peace throughout their lives.

**-The end-**

**(AN: that's the end of it. Hope everyone enjoy this little fanfic and leave your review, good and bad ok? =D)**


End file.
